Diez Años
by Reina Oscura
Summary: Regresando... nuevamente de vuelta...Al menos se sabrá qué pasó entre Hyoga y Saouri.
1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado ya diez años, todos crecieron y empezaron la vida que tanto habían anhelado, es decir una muy tranquila y lejos de todos aquellos horrores que por años los habían atormentado, a pesar de ser hijos de diferentes madres, se habían convertido en hermanos porque pelearon juntos en nombre de una causa...la paz.

Todos habían escogido seguir con sus vidas de una manera algo peculiar, Seiya había decidido seguir como guardián del Santuario y entrenando a los futuros caballeros que querían formarse allí para resguardar la paz, la consigna principal; el caballero de Pegaso era admirado por muchos y siempre ejemplo de superación y valentía, aunque no dejaba de ser algo despistado, conservaba el temple del héroe que un día había sido.

Shiryu decidió seguir sus estudios y a pesar de que ya no practicaba en la Cascada de Rozán era todo un eminente científico que se había hecho notable por sus investigaciones siempre relacionadas con el área de la salud y el bienestar humano. Cumplió su sueño cuando contrajo nupcias con Shunrei y vivía de una manera holgada y suficientemente cómoda en Alemania.

De otro lado, Hyoga decidió buscar fortuna por los lados de Liberia y allí emprendió proyectos relacionados con la industria pesquera y de conservación del Medio. Este trabajo que fue auspiciado por las empresas Kido, le trajo enormes beneficios económicos y de paso la tranquilidad de disfrutar al lado de Fhler quien correspondía a su amor y había accedido comprometerse con él en el vínculo matrimonial.

Ikki había dejado su vida de rebelde y había centrado sus fuerzas en convertirse en un hombre exitoso. Después de terminar sus estudios siguió la carrera de Administrador y apoyado continuamente por Saouri emprendió negocios en el emporio Kido y llevó una carrera exitosa a lo largo del mundo, conoció muchos lugares y de paso muchas mujeres pues se había convertido un conquistador empedernido, por razones de trabajo se encontraba en la ciudad de Madrid, pero su estancia ya estaba llegando a su fin y quería volver a Japón para pasar un tiempo de vacaciones.

Por su parte Shun estaba terminando sus estudios de Letras en la Universidad de la Sorbona, se encontraba realizando su trabajo de grado y vivía en una de las casas que Saouri había rentado para él en la ciudad. Se encontraba saliendo con una mujer que le llevaba un año de edad y cuyo nombre era Sara, pensaba formalizar su relación tan pronto acabara con su carrera y así completar lo que pensaba lo haría muy feliz.

Todos ellos recibieron la tarjeta de invitación de Saouri quien ya los extrañaba y deseaba pasar con ellos una temporada de vacaciones en Japón. Para todos y cada uno era una especie de manera de recordar sus lazos y aceptaron con agrado la idea, no sólo por el deseo de verse nuevamente, sino porque sentían que debían a su amiga el hecho de que sus vidas siguieran esos rumbos ahora.

Sin embargo y a pesar de estos buenos propósitos..la realidad iba a ser muy diferente….


	2. Chapter 2

Saouri no sabía bien que esperar cuando decidió invitar a su antigua comitiva de caballeros a casa. Se conocía muy bien para saber que fuera de la necesidad de verlos, se encontraba además la idea de que por más que lo negara los necesitaba, ya que la casa era inmensamente grande como para que vivieran solas dos personas: Tatsumi y ella. Por ello, cuando leyó las cartas donde sus amigos aceptaban venir se emocionó bastante y decidió que el rato que estuvieran ahí debería ser el más agradable y para ello, nada mejor que dedicarse ella misma a los preparativos. Adecuó las habitaciones principales y mandó a Tatsumi a que dispusiera de las personas necesarias para que sus amigos tuvieran todo lo que necesitaban.

El tiempo pasó volando y así ella se encontró esperando en el aeropuerto la llegada de sus amigos y hermanos…

El primero en hacer arribo fue Shiryu acompañado por Shunrei, Saouri los vio cuando descendieron del Jet privado que les había enviado y se dirigió a ellos con una amplia sonrisa

Shiryu, exclamó Saouri

El caballero del dragón se dio la vuelta y con muestras de franca alegría abrazó a la diosa y le dice:

Tanto tiempo Saouri, cómo has estado?

Bien, muy bien y feliz de verte de nuevo, respondió la efusiva diosa.

Ambos se fusionaron en un fuerte abrazo que fue interrumpido solamente por una sonora tos que de manera muy poco disimulada aquejó de repente a Shunrei.

Atenea muy apenada soltó al Dragón y volteó rápidamente a saludar a Shunrei, pero se detuvo de improviso ya que si su cosmos no la engañaba, esa mujer era muy diferente a aquella que había conocido hacía ya tanto tiempo. La esposa del dragón era una mujer muy bella, finamente vestida y denotaba un aire de superioridad que era bastante pesado para Saouri, sorprendida y tratando de evitar que se notara aún más su estado de perturbación por ese cambio tan extremo, se acercó a besar a la recién llegada con la misma emoción con la que había abrazado al dragón, pero antes de que esto pasar, Shunrei la miró de manera un tanto descortés y extendió su mano diciéndole:

Atenea, cómo está?

Bien, Shunrei, respondió la sorprendida Saouri quien recobrando su seguridad de siempre agregó - y cómo está usted?

Bueno..podría estar mejor, respondió la mujer- es que había tanto que hacer en Alemania y ahora de vuelta a este país…..

Por Dios amor, dijo el dragón, quien mirando nerviosamente a Atenea agregó- ya te dije que era sólo por un corto tiempo, además ya extrañaba a mis amigos.

Atenea miró al dragón y sonrió, Shunrei entregó la maleta a uno de sus criados y agregó:

Sí bueno como quieras, por lo pronto yo me sentaré…que viaje tan largo y que día tan pesado- y diciendo esto se acerca a Shiryu y le da un beso en la mejilla mientras le susurra al oído:

Te advertí que era una muy mala idea.

El dragón no dice nada pero oculta su malestar con una sonrisa que no engaña para nada a la Diosa y hace que su esposa se ría en voz alta y se aleje del lugar donde ellos se encontraban.

Atenea ya empezaba a preguntarse si había sido una buena idea haber invitado a los jóvenes a reunirse de nuevo, y es que no era para menos tales cavilaciones, cuando había conocido a Shunrei, ella se había caracterizado por ser una mujer extremadamente sencilla y muy amable: todo lo contrario de esa mujer fría ya arrogante que ahora veía, y sobre todo, que ahora estaba casada con el noble Dragón. La diosa empezaba a preguntarse qué tanto había pasado en esos diez años para que se hubiera vuelto así.

Shiryu la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando le preguntó:

¿y los demás?

Saouri respondió:

Pues quedaron de llegar todos a este aeropuerto, ya no deben tardar.

Y luego de haber dicho esto, de pronto escuchó un grito muy fuerte de alguien que parecía muy agitado.

La diosa y el dragón se dieron la vuelta y vieron con alegría cuando se acercaba un eufórico Hyoga, seguido de una pacífica Fler.

Bueno al menos ellos parecen estar normales, pensó Saouri. Y de improviso extendió los brazos para recibir a un muy feliz caballero de los hielos que abrazándola fuertemente le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo:

Como siempre la más hermosa de todas. Querida Saouri, te he extrañado

Y a mí no? Caballero de los hielos, preguntó un sonriente Shiryu.

Claro que a ti también, pero tú no eres el más hermoso te lo advierto, dijo Hyoga, y soltando a Saouri abrazó al Dragón, a su hermano como él lo consideraba.

Mientras los dos caballeros se abrazaban, Saouri miró a Fler y se acercó a saludarla. La rubia al mirar a la Diosa, la observó con una mezcla de rabia y miedo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para ella, quien tratando de simular una sonrisa exclamó:

Cuanto tiempo Fler, ¿cómo has estado?

Fler la miró enfrentando esos ojos grises y respondió:

Enmendando tus errores, pero bueno eres la Diosa o no?

Saouri se sorprendió una vez más y mirando de manera desafiante a Fler le dijo:

Mis errores los enmendo yo, así lo vengo haciendo desde hace 5 años.

Fler con un dejo de exasperación exclamó:

Eso es lo que tú piensas

Saouri la miró con una impotencia infinita y ya estaba dispuesta a contestar cuando sintió que Hyoga se acercaba a ellas y preguntó:

Hay algún problema?

La Diosa ya iba a contestar cuando Fler la abrazó sonriente y le dijo:

Saouri estás preciosa, que bien que nos hayas invitado.

Hyoga sonrió y abrazando a Fler le dijo:

Las dos mujeres que más quiero reunidas, hoy sí puedo decir que estoy feliz.

Atenea se quedó sorprendida ante la actitud de la rubia y más porque había simulado tan bien ante Hyoga que había creído la escena sin ninguna sospecha.

Saouri atinó a sonreír de manera algo cansada…sabía bien que después de ese desliz involuntario las cosas no serían las mismas, pero de ahí a lo que estaba pasando, ya era ridículo.

Minutos después un jet aterrizó y de ahí descendieron Shun e Ikki. Saouri se alegró profundamente cuando vio a los hermanos, claro, se dijo, era obvio que Ikki pasaría a recoger a Shun, ya hace más de dos años que no se ven y bueno aún siguen siendo hermanos. En el fondo Saouri se alegró porque ninguno de los dos llevaba una pareja consigo.

Como era de esperarse, Shun se mostró mucho más expresivo que su hermano al encontrarse con los demás. Dio un fuerte a brazo a Shiryu y a Hyoga y saludó de beso a Saouri, a Fler le estrechó la mano y lo mismo hizo con Shunrei, quien había vuelto tan pronto como vio a Ikki descender de la aeronave.

Por su lado, Ikki saludó a todos con su típica reserva y reservó un cálido abrazo a Saouri, ya que a ella le debía mucho de lo que hacía últimamente y de su exitosa carrera.

A Fler le dedicó una sonrisa y a Shunrei la miró de una manera que rayaba entre la ironía y la coquetería.

-Ikki, cuanto tiempo, exclamó Shunrei

Ikki aún recordaba aún esa noche en la casa de Shiryu y las escenas vividas con esa mujer, la mujer de su amigo, un hermano casi. Por eso le sonrió de una manera despectiva y guardó silencio.

Y tu novia Shun, le preguntó Hyoga. Pensé que vendrías con ella.

Ah no, ella viene después, está haciendo algunos arreglos en su nuevo departamento, respondió el peliverde.

Y cuándo es la boda, preguntó un sonriente dragón.

No sé..creo que muy pronto, contestó Shun

No entiendo, qué no me escuchaste cuando veníamos, dijo un molesto Ikki, ya te dije que aún estás demasiado joven para esa clase de compromisos.

Ay Ikki, suspiró Shun, ya te dije que no quiero llevarte la contraria pero es una decisión tomada.

Pero..exclamó Ikki quien ya estaba molesto por la respuesta de su hermano, te pido que al menos la conozcas bien, que la trates, uno nunca sabe el tipo de mujer que se puede encontrar en la vida- y volteó a mirar a Shunrei, quien imperturbable fijo sus ojos en el fénix.

El Dragón se fijó en la escena y miró a Iki agregando:

- Tienes razón Ikki, por eso yo escogí a la mejor.

Ya lo ves hermano, le respondió Shun, yo también he escogido a la mejor, no te preocupes- Y mirando de nuevo a Saouri le pregunto:

Y Seiya?

Saouri lo tomó de la mano y le respondió:

Ya debe estar llegando a casa, él decidió venir de otra manera.

Sun le devolvió la sonrisa a la Diosa y agregó:

Entonces qué esperamos?..vamos que ya quiero ver la casa de nuevo.

Todos sonrieron y se dirigieron a la salida donde autos de la fundación Kido los esperaban.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por los comentarios

Claro que no quiero volver esto una pelea de gatas XD pero sí algo que nació de una tarde de desocupe..sólo digamos que no todo es tan perfecto…

Sigan leyendo!

Abordaron los autos de la manera en que Saouri lo había dispuesto. En uno habían subido Shunrei y Shiryu, en el otro Hyoga y Fler, y por último Shun e Ikki iban con ella. De antemano había recibido una misiva de Seiya donde la informaba que llegaría "a su manera", al haberla recibido sonrió y pensó si ese caballero de Pegaso continuaría siendo tan misterioso para ella.

La conversación que se llevaba a cabo en el automóvil la sacó de sus pensamientos:

¿Y cómo han ido tus estudios, Shun? – preguntó un serio Ikki, quien miraba fijamente a su hermano.

Shun dejó de mirar el paisaje que se desplegaba ante sus ojos y de una manera algo cansada contestó:

Me lo has preguntado unas 30 veces desde que me recogiste, cuando veníamos en el jet otras tantas y vamos a empezar de nuevo?

Ikki lo miraba sumamente molesto y alzando la voz respondió:

Si me hubieras contestado de manera clara, yo no estaría preguntando lo mismo tantas veces.

Saouri suspiró y temiendo una discusión decidió intervenir

Anda Shun, ya sabemos que eres un buen estudiante, dile a tu hermano que vas bien para que se sienta mejor.

Ikki miró sorprendido a Saouri, Shun sonrió con desdén y respondió:

- Saouri, sabes eso porque al menos te mantienes en contacto conmigo. He recibido muchas llamadas de tu parte y has estado pendiente...eso es más de lo que he recibido por parte de mi hermano.

"Adiós intentos de paz", se dijo mentalmente la diosa y mirando hacia la calle, decidió no intervenir más

- Por favor, respondió Ikki, sigues aún con esa niñería? Y cruzando los brazos retomó la conversación diciendo: -Si no fuera porque yo trabajo cómo pagarías tu Universidad, cómo estarías viviendo tan bien en esa ciudad tan costosa?

Shun lo miró desafiante y le contestó:

-Sales siempre con lo mismo y te lo repito, Saouri me está ayudando…no eres el único que tiene los medios para defenderse, y apenas me gradúe ya buscaré mi independencia.

Ikki mirándolo de manera burlona le dice:

Con esa carrera que escogiste?...y sonriendo continúa, -alguien con tu talento hubiera escogido algo que verdaderamente le hubiera dado para comer…pero literato Shun?

Shun sabía que Ikki siempre se había opuesto a su elección, de hecho siempre se oponía

a la mayoría de sus decisiones, no entendía como podía afirmar que confiaba en él si nunca lo había dejado hacer nada por elección propia. El caballero de Andrómeda se había alegrado porque veía de nuevo a su hermano, pero Ikki después de haberle dicho lo mucho que lo había extrañado, se había limitado a hablarle sobre todas las cosas que aún no hacía, lo que había hecho mal y a urgirlo para que le comentara sus planes futuros. A la sola mención de su compromiso, el caballero del Fénix había reaccionado con disgusto y como siempre se lo había prohibido.

- Sabes Ikki, le dijo Shun, yo no sé cuál será para ti una carrera perfecta, pero creo que viajar por el mundo y acostarme con todas las putas que pueda no es lo que yo quiero para la mía.

Saouri palideció ante tal respuesta, Ikki reaccionó de manera inmediata y lanzó su mano para abofetear a su hermano. Shun cogió la mano de Ikki antes de que le diera el golpe y se miraron casi con odio reflejado en los ojos.

Cómo te atreves, rugió el Fénix

Ni siguiera lo intentes, respondió Shun

Caballeros, gritó Saouri, ya estoy cansada de toda esta discusión sin sentido. Shun no tienes derecho a expresarte de esa manera de tu hermano. Ikki, cálmate. Si ustedes quieren golpearse y discutir lo pueden hacer pero lejos de mi presencia, les pido respeto a los dos.

Shun soltó la mano del Fénix y algo avergonzado por lo que había dicho, dijo:

Saouri discúlpame

Saouri lo miró y dijo con suavidad:

No soy la única que merece una disculpa

Shun miró a Ikki, quien lejos de sentir rabia estaba intentando analizar el sentido de las palabras de su hermano. Lejos de pensar en el insulto, Ikki había reaccionado así porque Shun había descubierto lo que en verdad se estaba convirtiendo su vida. Tanto tiempo lejos y ahora de un solo golpe su hermano leyó en sus actos lo confundido que estaba.

-Yo..yo lo siento Ikki, dijo Shun

- No pasa nada, respondió el Fénix, pero igual estoy preocupado por ti. Has cambiado mucho hermano.

- No es cierto Ikki, es sólo que aún no notas que yo he crecido, respondió Shun

Ikki no dijo nada más y el resto del trayecto lo hicieron en silencio. "Cuánto más podré soportar?", pensó Saouri

Al llegar a casa, el primero en bajar fue Shun, quien se dirigió a sacar su equipaje del coche. Ikki ya iba a ayudarle cuando Saouri lo detuvo y le dijo:

Te ha extrañado mucho, no ha sido fácil para él todo este cambio y siempre me pregunta por ti. Por qué no le habías escrito?

Ikki se acomoda de nuevo en el coche y dice:

He estado pendiente Saouri, pero aún tengo mi vida y eso es lo importante

Una llamada no le hace daño a nadie, afirmó la Diosa

A él yo le podría hacer mucho daño Atena, murmuró el Fénix

Eso, sólo lo puede descubrir él, afirmó Saouri – dale la oportunidad Ikki, mira que no hay nada peor que estar solo- y diciendo esto, bajó del auto.

Minutos después, el Fénix la siguió.

Pasados los minutos hicieron arribo a la mansión los coches donde venían Hyoga, Fler, Shiryu y Shunrei. La emoción reflejada en la cara de los caballeros, por ver una casa que les traía tan gratos momentos era indescriptible.

Antes de entrar, Saouri le pidió a Tatsumi que formara a la servidumbre para presentarles a los recién llegados y dejar claras algunas disposiciones.

Uno a uno se fueron presentando y la Diosa dispuso una serie de acciones a seguir con sus invitados, quería que a pesar del duro recibimiento, las cosas marcharan mejor en ese tiempo que estuvieran ahí.

Luego de las presentaciones, Shun le preguntó a Saouri:

Y Seiya?

Saouri miró a Tatsumi y este negó con la cabeza.

Parece que aún no llega – y disimulando la tristeza de ese momento afirmó: - Pero ya lo conocemos, no tardará

Que extraño, afirmó Hyoga, pensé que ya estaría aquí

Entremos, ya me estoy congelando, contestó una ausente Shunrei

Todos entraron y se dirigieron a la sala, donde por órdenes de Saouri habían varias copas servidas con el mejor vino que existía en la mansión.

Vaya Saouri, exclamó Ikki al observar la botella, cosecha del 68

Te volviste un experto no Fénix, preguntó un sonriente Shiryu

Eres toda una caja de sorpresas Ikki, afirmó Shunrei, me pregunto qué más podrías enseñarnos?

Y ante este comentario, el dragón miró tanto al Fénix como a su esposa y afirmó:

Hablas como si ya te hubiera enseñado algo

Por toda respuesta, Shunrei acarició el mentón de su esposo y dijo:

Es una broma Shiryu, nada importante

Bueno, brindemos – afirmó Saouri

Todos cogieron su copa y la alzaron, entonces la Diosa afirmó:

Es un gran placer contar con su presencia acá en lo que es nuestro hogar. Los he extrañado y también he estado pendiente de ustedes. Son como mis hermanos y como tal los recibo.

Todos dijeron al unísono:

Salud

Cuando todos brindaron, la Diosa les invitó a sentarse para que comentaran las experiencias por las cuales habían atravesado y lo que habían hecho en ese tiempo. Ella había estado pendiente de ellos todo el tiempo, pero sabía que a pesar de esto y de que se apreciaran tanto, había cosas que aún no sabían y quería aprovechar esa oportunidad para saber un poco de su vida.

Shiryu tomó de nuevo otra copa de vino y dijo:

La verdad es que he contado con suerte, luego de que nos separamos, decidí emprender nuevos rumbos en Alemania, allí ingresé en una de las universidades más importantes del país y descubrí que mi verdadera vocación eran las ciencias, paradójico o no, terminé ayudando a la humanidad no con armas sino con mis investigaciones. Pasó el tiempo, Shunrei fue a hacerme compañía y decidimos casarnos.

Shiryu miró a la que era su esposa y lejos de ver el amor que él le profesaba, miró en sus ojos algo parecido al desdén y la simpatía fría que últimamente le reservaba.

Suspiró y de nuevo se sirvió otra copa de vino.

Qué tal es Alemania Shiryu, preguntó Shun

Ah es fría…no lo digo por el clima sino por su gente, exclamó el Dragón

Shunrei se movió incómoda en su sillón y muchas imágenes vinieron a su cabeza, el amargo adiós a su gente, el llegar a un país nuevo, la burla por sus tradiciones, las esposas de los compañeros del Dragón, las largas esperas para al fin terminar cenando sola….todos esos recuerdos vinieron a su mente y las lágrimas pugnaban por salir; pero se recordó así misma que hacía años había prometido ser fuerte y hacerles pagar caro a aquellos que sentía la habían dañado.

Se levantó, tomó otra copa de vino y dijo:

Allá sobrevive el más fuerte Shun, creo que tú no podrías vivir allá.

Shun la miró entre sorprendido y herido por tal comentario y antes de que él le respondiera, escuchó a un Fénix bastante molesto que dijo:

Si lo hiciste tú que eras mucho más débil que nosotros, cualquiera lo haría

Gracias Ikki pero yo puedo defenderme sólo, exclamó Shun.

Lo sé, afirmó Ikki y guardó silencio

Todos quedaron en silencio ante la situación, Shunrei se sentó al lado del Dragón y miraba de reojo a Ikki de vez en cuando.

Hyoga sintió la presión de la atmósfera y dijo:

Bueno pues ahora sigo yo, la verdad es que me he pasado este tiempo en Siberia, decidí montar todo un proyecto donde se explotaran los recursos pesqueros de la zona, pero se conservara el Medio Ambiente. Luego Fler decidió acompañarme en esa travesía, y mirando a la rubia tomó entre las suyas sus manos.

Pero, dijo Ikki, si no estoy errado Saouri viajó hasta allá en Siberia no, eso fue antes de que yo fuera a cerrar un negocio.

Hace 5 años, dijo Fler con la mirada perdida.

Saouri bajó la mirada, Hyoga sirvió otra copa de vino y Fler cerró los ojos recordando esa noche, la escena, Hyoga y Saouri….

Sí hace 5 años Fler, dijo el Fénix quien tomó otra copa de vino y ante el silencio de los demás continúo diciendo – pues yo me he dedicado a administrar parte de las empresas del emporio Kido, he viajado y me he convertido en un importante empresario.

Muchas mujeres en tu vida Ikki, preguntó Shiryu

Más de las que hubiera deseado, respondió el Fénix y recordó esa noche en la casa del Dragón, la mujer que estaba al lado de su amigo en sus brazos, la tomó porque ya se había acostumbrado a hacer eso con la mayoría y sabía que ella se había entregado a él por vengarse de Shiryu

Debe ser apasionante una vida como esa no Ikki, preguntó Shunrei – Viajar por todo el mundo, conocer, eso es en verdad una vida

Lo es si quieres huir de algo, intervino Shun y sonriendo dijo – digo no?

No es tan fácil, hay cargas que por más que se quieran dejar..siempre están ahí, respondió Ikki

Claro, eso es cuando las personas que uno quiere las convierte en carga, siguió afirmando Shun – pero en el caso de mi hermano no es así..cierto?

Te lo advierto….una más y no respondo, afirmó Ikki, a quien las copas ya lo estaban empezando a afectar.

Mejor y nos cuentas de tu vida Shun, dijo Hyoga – qué has hecho?

Shun quien aún miraba a Ikki, se sirvió la sexta copa de vino y dijo:- No ha sido aún tan emocionante como la de ustedes, no he terminado aún la carrera y salgo con alguien, fin de la historia, dijo el Peliverde.

Y es verdad que te vas a casar, preguntó Fler

Sí es verdad, contestó Shun

Claro si algún día puede conseguir algo con esa carrera de mierda que escogió, Sentenció el Fénix.

Todos quedaron estupefactos ante la respuesta de Ikki, Shun meditó muy bien sus acciones y volviéndose hacia Saouri dijo:

Dónde está mi habitación?

Saouri algo perpleja por lo sucedido le respondió:

En la misma de siempre Shun

No me vas a contestar, gritó Ikki poniéndose de pie. Al momento los demás se levantaron de sus sillas

No Ikki, al menos no por ahora, manifestó tranquilamente Shun, no te importa la respuesta sólo saber que tú ganas

El Fénix hizo ademán de atacarlo y Shun salió de la sala, dejando a todos estupefactos.

A los 5 segundos escucharon un portazo seguido de una maldición.

El recibimiento había terminado…


	4. Chapter 4

Seiya quería hacer las cosas bien ya que sentía se le presentaba una nueva oportunidad. Las cosas con su Diosa no habían quedado muy claras y por ello deseaba hacerlas mejor para que esta vez fuera realidad lo que él tanto anhelaba…estar con Saouri. Recordaba cada detalle de su fisonomía: sus ojos grises, su color de pelo… hasta la fragancia que usaba y todo eso lo había perdido de un momento a otro aún sin saber cómo.

Entre ellos no se había dado nada formal debido a la cobardía del Pegaso. Desde su regreso del Hades se había sentido obligado a recuperar el tiempo perdido con Seika y por ello había descuidado mucho su relación con Saouri, cuando se dio cuenta la Diosa estaba cada vez más ausente y él más alejado de ella.

Pero el golpe final a la relación de Saouri y Seiya lo había dado Miho… quien creía que el Pegaso tendría por fin una relación con ella. Se entrometió en muchas cosas, provocó muchas discusiones y finalmente obligó a Saouri a tomar una decisión definitiva que ocasionó el viaje de Seiya al santuario donde creyó podría olvidar a la diosa de ojos grises...pero el tiempo pasó y el sentimiento fuera de disminuir...aumentó.

Cuando recibió la carta de la Diosa se emocionó bastante, a pesar de que se habían visto con anterioridad no era lo mismo, ya que cuando Saouri visitaba el santuario retomaba las funciones de Atenea y él solamente era el portador de la Armadura de Sagitario, un caballero más. Por eso, al ver esas cortas líneas y saber que ella las había enviado, se dio cuenta que era más que una simple invitación, que era la oportunidad de revivir la llama que sabía aún no se había apagado y que aún tenía derecho a encontrar la verdadera felicidad al lado de la persona que amaba.

Por este motivo había retrasado su llegada a la mansión Kido… y a pesar de que fuera de sus sentimientos hacia la Diosa fueran tan fuertes, Seiya sabía que no era el único invitado y quería que al menos ese primer encuentro se diera a solas. Estaba claro que no había nada más difícil que pasar inadvertido ante Atenea ya que ella había usado su cosmos para llamarlo y conocer su paradero… pero él haciendo gala de la sabiduría que había ido adquiriendo empleó muchas maneras para no hacérselo saber a su querida Saouri.

Espió durante toda la mañana los movimientos en la mansión, cuando Saouri salió acompañada de varios autos, Seiya supo que el momento había llegado, sus amigos habían regresado. Decidió entonces recorrer la casa y se cuidó mucho de evitar que fuera descubierto por algunos de los criados que rondaban la mansión.

Vaya, pensó Seiya, esto está más organizado y lujoso de lo que yo recuerdo, sin duda Saouri quiere que estemos bastante cómodos aquí.

Luego de inspeccionar una a una las habitaciones, decidió regresar de nuevo a su sitio de vigilancia y allí se quedó hasta que sintió la entrada nuevamente de los automóviles y la algarabía de los empleados. Ahí supo Seiya que sus amigos habían regresado. Conteniendo la emoción por el momento y expectante como siempre a cualquier cambio que revelara su presencia en el lugar, se acercó nuevamente y miró uno a uno a sus amigos

Shun está gigante! pensó con alegría Seiya...y sonriendo miró de nuevo al coche...donde se bajaba Saouri...ella, la más hermosa, pensó el Pegaso y bajando la mirada que se llenaba de lágrimas, dejó de observar a sus amigos y con mucho sigilo decidió esperar a que llegara su momento…Saouri

Mientras Seiya esperaba en las afueras de la mansión, los demás caballeros habían subido a sus habitaciones después del malogrado brindis...que no tuvo el sabor a felicidad que cada uno de ellos esperaba, puesto que de un momento a otro sentían que todo aquello que creían haber ganado… se esfumaba.

Shiryu subió a su habitación junto con Shunrei, al entrar al cuarto vio con agrado las comodidades que Saouri había adecuado para ellos y sonriendo miró a su esposa quien con una sonrisa despectiva afirmó:

Hubiéramos estado mejor en un hotel.

El dragón la miró fijamente y le respondió:

Un ambiente propicio para un frío corazón no? Te molesta la sensación a hogar.

Shunrei miró al Dragón y en tono bajo pero agresivo respondió:

Tomaré un baño...en este tu caluroso hogar…

Y cerrando de un portazo la puerta de la habitación se dirigió al baño y allí se encerró.

Shiryu se sentó en su cama, cerró los ojos, y tomándose la cabeza entre las manos pensó:

Ya nada es como antes.

Acto seguido…lloró.

Por su parte Hyoga y Fler encontraron su habitación bastante agradable y dándose un fuerte beso se acostaron a descansar un poco del extenuante viaje. Se dieron la vuelta quedando de espaldas uno al otro y fingiendo dormir pensaban en lo sucedido durante el brindis.

Ikki se quedó en la sala bebiendo una nueva botella que acababa de destapar y pensando en qué más cuentas podría cobrarle el destino durante su estancia en la Mansión..al fin y al cabo pensó el fénix, las peleas más duras son aquellas que no se pueden esquivar..y sonriendo ante su idea.. se sirvió una copa nuevamente.

De otro lado Shun no notó los arreglos que habían hecho para él en lo que anteriormente había sido su cuarto, después de la discusión con su hermano había entrado hecho una furia a su habitación y a pesar de que estaba reunido con la gente que más apreciaba en el mundo no pudo evitar lanzar una sonora maldición por todo lo que había pasado. Pasados unos minutos, se sentó en la alfombra al lado de su cama y pensó en lo mal que había llevado las cosas

Maldición, murmuró, por qué, por qué lo arruiné?..y diciendo esto tiró lo primero que encontró a su mano…un periódico. Lo lanza contra la puerta y se queda mirando con aire ausente la nada.

Pasados unos minutos y al escuchar que sus amigos entran a sus respectivos cuartos, se levanta recoge lo que ha botado y tomando aire nuevamente se recuesta sobre su cama… a esperar, tal vez, piensa el caballero, Ikki suba y las cosas puedan ser como antes.

Cierra los ojos y trata de no pensar.

Después del fallido intento de querer conocer más sobre la vida de sus amigos, Saouri subió a su cuarto y cerrando la puerta dio rienda suelta a su tristeza. Lloró amargamente por el vacío de Shiryu, por la confusión de Hyoga, por la frialdad de Shun y por la soledad del Fénix…y en silencio se culpaba de todas y cada una de aquellas situaciones. A pesar de haberles ayudado de todas las maneras posibles para que olvidaran sus desgracias, había entendido que no era el dinero o la fama lo que haría sanar sus corazones, sino el haberlos mantenido unidos como familia. Esa tal vez era la solución y nuevamente ella como Diosa había fracasado.

La impotencia trajo ante ella imágenes de cientos de batallas, la muerte de sus amigos, aquellos que dieron su vida por ella… los resentimientos, las traiciones y las dudas... siempre los había visto a ellos como seres diferentes, había tratado de reivindicarse asegurándoles una vida promisoria, pero ahora entendía, que sólo atacaba los problemas de manera sesgada. Darles una nueva vida fue algo con lo que siempre soñó, el deseo que la acompaño al final de cada batalla… pero por qué jamás preguntó qué era lo que en verdad querían?

Al finalizar la batalla contra Hades cada uno fue inscrito en un establecimiento educativo, aunque tuvo que luchar mucho con Ikki porque este se negaba a aceptar tal situación, el resto del grupo lo aceptó con aprehensión...pero al final entendieron que lo que ella deseaba es que se prepararan de otra manera y así poder enfrentar las cosas sin la necesidad de una batalla y si ella que era la Diosa de la sabiduría, les aconsejaba eso…por qué no hacerle caso?

Cuando empezaron a marcharse...y a tomar rumbos tan diferentes aunque feliz por el éxito de sus amigos, la Diosa empezó a sentir una profunda tristeza. Notó en la mirada de cada uno de ellos, que la batalla personal aún no terminaba…por eso creía ella que era mejor la distancia y ahora veía lo equivocada que estaba.

En ese momento la Diosa de ojos grises secó su llanto y decidió intentarlo de nuevo, ellos eran sus amigos y por qué no sus hermanos, por eso haría hasta donde fuera posible para sacarlos de ese mundo casi autista en que cada uno de ellos estaba confinado y lograr que al menos cuando decidieran partir se fueran con una carga menos en su corazón.

Tomando el poco valor que le quedaba, decidió salir de su cuarto y enfrentar las cosas por lo que eran, ella era ahora quien debía pelear por ellos. Su enemigo era el peor de todos...tenía caras diferentes pero era latente entre sus amigos. Ella haría lo imposible por unirlos de nuevo, por hacerles recordar que esa batalla aún no termina y que peleando juntos podrían ganarla. Así las cosas adquirían un nuevo sentido para la Diosa.

Ya más animada después de haberse desahogado a su manera, se levantó de la cama y al abrir la puerta de su habitación sintió un cosmos muy conocido que se acercaba por un instante hacia ella…

Cerró los ojos y sonriendo murmuró...

Seiya.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos y con la sonrisa aún en los labios salió de su cuarto.

Shun despertó y miró sorprendido el reloj. Se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido por más de media hora y que por ende había olvidado llamar a Sara, quien debía estar algo molesta con el peliverde en ese momento.

Se levantó de un salto y le pidió a la operadora que lo comunicara con París, le repitió el número dos veces y reprimió una exclamación de molestia porque la operadora parecía no entenderle bien que el asunto era algo urgente.

Escuchó una y otra vez las indicaciones que le daba la operadora del país y con agrado escuchó la voz de la secretaria de la oficina de su novia que contestaba:

Diga?

Shun sonrió y contestó:

Hola…Cristine, cómo estás hablas con Shun

Hola Shun, respondió la mujer, cómo te está yendo por allá?

Bien Cristine, muy bien y cómo van las cosas?

Bien Shun, aunque ya conoces a Sara, está algo estresada y estas épocas son las más duras para el negocio.

Shun sonrió nuevamente y recordando las locuras de su novia cuando estaba muy agobiada por las constantes de su trabajo, continúo la conversación preguntando:

Y puedo hablar con ella?

Cristine le pidió que esperara un momento en la línea y de un momento a otro escuchó la voz de su novia que decía:

Hasta que por fin te comunicas, cuántos días sin saber de ti?

Lo sabía, pensó Shun y tratando de calmar a su novia respondió: -Por Dios mujer que sólo me he ausentado dos días de París. Cómo has estado, qué tal van las cosas con el apartamento?

En el otro lado de la línea Sara luchaba con un portátil en el que realizaba unas últimas modificaciones a una presentación que debía entregar esa misma tarde. Había estado sometida a mucha presión en esa época y más porque tenía un gran proyecto entre manos que estaba a un paso de consolidarse. A eso le sumaba los arreglos de su nuevo departamento y el hecho de que estaba preocupada por Shun, él le había prometido comunicarse con ella apenas hubiera arribado a Japón y aún no lo había hecho, por eso cuando su secretaria le dijo que tenía una llamada, sintió una punzada de felicidad y rabia porque él había olvidado comunicarse con ella a la hora acordada y eso era algo grave.

Por eso, decidió dejar hasta ahí su presentación y hablar con Shun, así le molestara reconocerlo cuando él estaba junto a ella, podía hacer que las cosas parecieran fáciles y de paso ella ya lo estaba extrañando, cosa que era una tontería si ya había hecho las reservaciones para viajar esa misma noche para encontrarse con él.

Tomó un poco de agua y respondió:

Lo del departamento va muy bien, ya me entregaron las últimas cosas que compré y ya estoy viendo cómo organizarlas. Acá en el trabajo organizo la presentación final y trato de dejar todo en orden...pero aún no me has respondido...por qué no me llamaste?

Shun suspiró y contestó:

El viaje fue agotador, la verdad es que fuera de la distancia que tuve que recorrer para llegar hasta acá, tenía encima a mi hermano preguntándome muchas cosas y no pude descansar. Llegué y me recosté en la cama y no me di cuenta en qué momento me quedé dormido, por eso no pude llamarte antes.

Ok, respondió Sara y de nuevo preguntó, y las cosas cómo van?

Shun recordó los comentarios de su hermano y las expresiones de sus amigos y afirmó:

Bien, las cosas van bien y de hecho la he pasado de maravilla, tanto así que me he sorprendido al ver que ninguno trajo a su pareja acá. Estamos solos –Esto último lo dijo de manera disimulada para que ella evitara suspicacias, al fin y al cabo, pensó, si Sara viene Ikki va a hacerle su estancia imposible por lo del compromiso.

Sara quedó perpleja ante la respuesta que le dio Shun, ella detectó casi al instante lo que él se proponía y eso la llenó primero de rabia y posteriormente de curiosidad- qué demonios estaba pasando, pensó.

Ah que bien, afirmó ella, entonces no es necesario que viaje cierto?

Pues no quisiera que vinieras y te sintieras incómoda, afirmó Shun, por eso sería bueno que me esperaras en París, yo creo que regresaré pronto.

Esa respuesta la molestó más de lo que hubiera pensado, tomando una hoja en la mano empezó a arrugarla, qué le está pasando a Shun, se preguntó y recobrando su compostura dijo:

Ah, bueno amor si así lo crees tú yo no tengo ningún problema, mejor y me quedo acá resolviendo lo del apartamento y de paso mirando lo de mi trabajo, te parece?

Shun quedó atónito al escuchar la respuesta, sabía que esto era el inicio de una pelea segura con ella y que tan pronto regresara le iba a costar mucho reconciliarse, pero igual prefirió asumir el riesgo a imaginar el ambiente que su hermano le haría pasar a su novia.

Exacto amor. Y qué me cuentas de nuevo, preguntó el caballero con cierto aire de intranquilidad ya que sentía el ambiente un poco tenso por la conversación

Decidida a conseguir que el caballero no notara sus sentimientos respondió de manera muy despreocupada:

Bien, muy bien a decir verdad. Esta noche finalizo el negocio y ya mañana recibiré el pago….y en este momento debo seguir trabajando. Me alegra saber que estás bien y de paso ya debo irme.

Shun se sintió avergonzado por lo que estaba pasando, no le gustaba decirle mentiras a Sara y menos cuando sabía que eso le costaría caro. Pero ya el daño estaba hecho y debía pagar las consecuencias de sus acciones, mejor que sufra por eso y no porque note el rechazo de su hermano hacia ella, pensó.

Sara..te amo, dijo Shun, hablamos después, bueno?

Sara escuchó las palabras de Shun y de un momento a otro sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lentamente cerró los ojos y recordando que debía aparentar frialdad dijo:

Lo sé Shun, debo colgar ahora. Nos vemos cuando regreses

Y sin dejar que su interlocutor se despidiera colgó el teléfono.

Adiós... musitó Shun aún después de escuchar el clic del teléfono y la línea que sonaba muerta.

Shun colgó el teléfono y se sentó en la cama, la sensación de culpa lo invadía de nuevo y esta vez asociada con el miedo. Lo que sentía por Sara era muy fuerte y ahora temía perderla, ella era una mujer muy dulce, pero a la vez demasiado fuerte y si se daba cuenta que él le había mentido…sería radical en su decisión.

Por su parte Sara se levantó de su silla y se acercó a su bar personal, destapó una botella de vino y se sirvió una copa. Necesitaba pensar detenidamente sobre lo que sucedía con Shun. Le molestaba la sensación de saber que aunque quisiera molestarse con él no podía, si había algo que detestaba ella era la mentira y era obvio que él estaba haciéndolo descaradamente, nunca aprendió a mentir, pensó.

Tomó otra copa de vino y cuando Cristine entró en la oficina y la vio sentada mirando por la ventana, decidió que no iba a dar marcha atrás en su decisión.

Pasa algo Sara, preguntó la secretaria

Nada, sólo bebo algo antes de entregar la presentación, respondió.

Anda Sara, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y tú siempre estás sobria para todo, jamás una gota de alcohol teniendo algo importante entre manos, fue por la llamada cierto?

Cristine yo…la verdad es que no entiendo qué pasa. Me está mintiendo y esa faceta es algo que no le conocía.

Shun?..preguntó Cristine y mirándola fijamente continúa diciéndole, estás segura?

Sí…nunca ha sido bueno diciendo mentiras, y tomando otra copa de vino se calla.

Sara…entonces ya no vas a tomar el vuelo esta noche?

Sara se revolvió en su silla y tomó una decisión, 24 años de experiencia le habían enseñado que siempre debía hacer caso de sus intuiciones y esta vez no iba ser diferente, si Shun le estaba diciendo mentiras era porque algo grave estaba sucediendo y a lo mejor ella podía ayudarlo. Ja, pensó, es increíble que no me moleste tanto como debería él me miente y yo sólo quiero creer que es porque tiene un problema...a lo mejor y es que se dio cuenta que ya no se quiere comprometer…

Y hubiera seguido en esos pensamientos si su secretaria no le hubiera preguntado de nuevo:

Cancelo el pasaje entonces, Sara?

No, no cancelas nada esta noche viajaré según lo planeado. Nadie se burla de mí y si él quiere jugar a mentir, le demostraré que conmigo nadie juega.

Sara cálmate...mira mejor y te preparas para la presentación y hablas con él después y aclaras las cosas

No no tengo nada que hablar con él, mejor prepara todas mis cosas, apenas salga de la presentación, viajo a Japón.

Sara...volvió a decir la secretaria

Cristine lo que te pedí por favor, déjame sola, gracias

Ok todo estará listo como tú deseas.

Ah y una última cosa si llega a llamar dile que estaré ocupada casi todo el día. Que me llame en la tarde de mañana.

Y saliendo la dejó sola con otra copa de vino en la mano.


	5. Chapter 5

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios y sugerencias. Este capítulo ha sido difícil de redactar..pero igual interesante. Sigan escribiendo sus opiniones.**

Saouri salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la planta baja de la mansión. Buscó a Tatsumi en la cocina donde éste se encontraba dando las últimas recomendaciones para la cena y le preguntó:

¿Dónde están mis invitados?

Tatsumi después de haber hecho una exagerada reverencia, miró a la Diosa y le respondió:

Señorita Saouri según tengo entendido el señor Shiryu se encuentra en su habitación, su esposa la señora Shunrei está tomando un baño en uno de los baños privados de la segunda planta.

Saouri extrañada le preguntó:

No está en el cuarto con Shiryu?

Tatsumi le respondió con un tono donde mezclaba el respeto y el aburrimiento:

Pues no, señorita. La señora se está bañando en otra ala de la mansión.

Vaya pensó Saouri las cosas siguen mal y tengo que hablar con Shiryu de inmediato. Mejor ahora que parece que Shunrei no está con él- y saliendo de sus pensamientos por un momento le preguntó de nuevo a Tatsumi - Y los demás?

Pues el señor Ikki está aún en la sala bebiendo, el señor Shun no ha salido de su habitación y el señor Hyoga junto con la señorita Fler también se encuentran descansando en su cuarto.

Ikki aún está bebiendo, preguntó Saouri con un aire preocupado.

Sí señorita, contestó Tatsumi, y si me permite mi opinión pienso que lo más prudente es que la señorita hable con él y lo convenza de que descanse para la cena.

Sí eso haré, afirmó la Diosa, pero mientras tanto hazme un favor Tatsumi, sube y avísales a todos que deben bajar a la cena. Que quiero que todos cenemos hoy como familia. Claro, asegúrate de que Hyoga y Fler ya estén despiertos ya que no quiero incomodarlos. Ah y por favor dile a Shiryu que si puede bajar a tomar un té conmigo antes, que lo estaré esperando en el jardín como siempre.

Tatsumi volvió a hacer una reverencia y respondió:

Claro señorita, como usted diga. Mando preparar el té en el jardín?

Si Tatsumi que en una media hora esté listo el té en el jardín. No creo que me demore mucho con Ikki.

Muy bien señorita, se hará como usted disponga.

El mayordomo ya se iba alejando cuando Saouri le dijo:

Tatsumi..has sabido algo de Seiya?

Tatsumi se volvió de inmediato hacia la Diosa y le respondió:

Nada señorita, se suponía que vendría hoy junto con los demás caballeros y no sé nada. Si quiere lo mando buscar.

Saouri recordó la sensación del cosmos de Seiya y decidió esperar, siempre había sido así, prometió que vendría y así lo hará y sonriendo le respondió a Tatsumi:

No es necesario, estoy segura que ya vendrá.

Tatsumi se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a cumplir las órdenes de Saouri, mientras esta se dirigía a la sala a buscar a Ikki.

Lo encontró sentado en la silla en que lo había dejado con una botella de vino…la cual y por la cantidad que lo rodeaban parecía ser la sexta que abría. Suspirando entró a la sala y se sentó junto a Ikki, que como pudo se paró y le pidió que le acompañara.

Quieres una copa, le preguntó

No, Ikki gracias, respondió la Diosa, y no es por molestarte pero no crees que has bebido bastante?

Ikki sonrió y bebió la copa que ya tenía servida de un solo trago. Luego volvió a servirse de la botella que tenía en el piso y respondió:

Prometo que será la última.

Saouri comprendió la sensación de tristeza que rodeaba al Fénix y le dijo:

Ikki qué te pasa?

El Fénix volvió a sonreír y respondió:

Estoy solo Saouri. Muy solo. Tanto que he luchado contra todo y todos y ahora me vengo a dar cuenta que nunca he ganado. Que he perdido...que sigo tan solo como al principio.

La Diosa se sintió devastada con la respuesta del Fénix, haciendo acopio de las fuerzas que en ese momento le faltaban y retomando la conversación le respondió:

No es así Ikki, tienes a Shun él te adora, tienes a tus amigos y me tienes a mí. Tú jamás estarás sólo, en serio.

Al escuchar la respuesta de la Diosa, Ikki sonrió y esta vez de una manera grotesca, bebiendo de nuevo de la copa que tenía en la mano respondió:

No Saouri no te engañes, ya no somos lo que solíamos ser. Éramos un equipo ahora somos 4 desconocidos. Mi hermano es alguien diferente para mí y ya lo has escuchado, él no me necesita para nada.

Shun dijo muchas cosas hoy Ikki, respondió la Diosa, pero eso que él afirmó fue en un momento de rabia y no creo que lo haya dicho en serio. Además y aunque tú no lo quieras ver, ustedes se necesitan más que nunca.

Él no me necesita, afirmó Ikki, ya lo viste es todo un adulto y no necesita nada de mí…se le ha olvidado que hasta he dado mi vida por él, pero creo eso lo borra el tiempo no?

La Diosa suspiró y empezó a entender la molestia de Ikki. Los problemas del Fénix se centraban en esa sensación de estar perdiendo a su hermano, su única familia. El hecho de que Shun se comportara de manera tan altiva con él y de paso tan desagradecida lo estaba lastimando mucho.

Sabes Ikki, creo que Shun no está haciendo lo correcto…pero tú tampoco, agregó Saouri.

El Fénix miró a la Diosa y riendo se sirvió otra copa de vino, Saouri intentó detenerlo pero en el estado en que Ikki se encontraba prefirió no hacerlo, mejor que siga bebiendo si así se desahoga y voy armando las piezas que me faltan para entenderlo...pensó.

Yo me largué a recorrer el mundo Atena, yo quise vivir la vida que creía merecer. Ya vez terminé siendo alguien muy importante; dejé de ser cualquiera a alguien reconocido y por ello terminé con muchas mujeres, yo en mi afán de buscar aquello que creí se compraba me doy cuenta tarde de mi equivocación. Nunca se compra el amor… pero aún así sigo buscando.

Sé lo que sientes Ikki, sé lo que es estar solo. Tal vez es el precio a pagar por nuestros pecados, afirmó la Diosa.

Tú?..tú sola, exclamó el Fénix, por Dios Saouri si siempre has estado acompañada, hay mucha gente pendiente de ti, siempre hay alguien cuidándote. Sería injusto afirmar que estás sola.

Esta vez fue Saouri quien rió de manera algo sarcástica, Ikki la miró un tanto sorprendido y pensó que tal vez estaba pisando terrenos vedados para él

Me dices que te rodea medio mundo y aún así estás solo, pues mi estimado Fénix yo estoy igual. Sabes? Una Diosa es a la final una mujer y como ellas, yo siento. Extraño y quiero saber lo que es el amor Ikki, pero no el amor entre hermanos o hacia el mundo, ese lo he conocido y no me llena. Quiero el amor de un hombre, quiero sentirme querida por primera vez y…no sentirme sola.

Apenado Ikki bajó la mirada y recordó a Seiya, se preguntó qué habría podido pasar para que aquello que se leía en la mirada tanto del Pegaso como de la Diosa cada vez que se encontraban no hubiera podido concretarse.

Saouri miró a Ikki y algo apenada le dijo:

Perdona Ikki, me emocioné.

Ikki la miró y tomándola de la mano le dijo:

Has estado tanto tiempo rodeándonos, protegiéndonos y crees que tú no necesitas lo mismo? Mis problemas y los de los demás no abarcan el mundo, quiero que sepas que yo entiendo lo que te pasa y que no hay nada que disculpar. Fíjate ambos creemos estar solos y en diez minutos de conversación nos hemos sentido acompañados, la soledad creo está más en nuestra percepción de lo que parece que en la realidad misma.

Saouri le sonrió a Ikki y aún sin soltarle la mano le dijo:

Tú y Shun tienen un lazo más fuerte del que crees, pero no se arreglarán las cosas si ambos no empiezan por perdonarse. Aún eres la persona que él más quiere y creo que necesitan hablar mucho, darse el tiempo que les ha hecho falta y tratar de arreglar sus diferencias hablando… creo que ya comprobamos muchas veces que a los insultos y golpes nadie entiende.

Ikki se soltó de la mano de la Diosa y levantándose con dificultad de la silla, recogió la botella del piso y la dejó encima de una mesita que se encontraba cerca, dejó la copa y dijo:

Creo que he bebido demasiado, será mejor que vaya a dormir un rato, quiero estar lúcido para más adelante.

Ikki, lo llamó la Diosa

Saouri yo no voy a intentar explicarle a alguien por quien se ha dado la vida que lo amo, si no lo siente es que he fallado o que quiere más de aquello que yo no puedo darle.

Pero es que…, intentó decir la Diosa. Pero se detuvo al ver la expresión decidida del Fénix que se acercaba a la puerta y dijo:

No le diré lo que de sobra sabe…y así se moleste voy a seguir pendiente a mi manera. Me critica porque no he estado con él...pero si le hago una sugerencia se molesta...quiere o no mi atención?..ya la tiene, y te aseguro que va a hacer lo correcto porque evitaré que se equivoque.

Ya está grande para que decida su camino no crees? Dijo la Diosa

Sus decisiones han sido erradas...ya ves lo dejé vivir su vida y se equivocó en casi todo. Creo que es hora de que intervenga. Con tu permiso me voy a descansar.

Saouri se levantó de su silla y se debatió entre seguir a Ikki para terminar la conversación pendiente o esperar a que las cosas siguieran tomando el mal rumbo que ahora llevaban. Se sentó de nuevo y decidió que haría cada cosa por partes, no podía arreglar todo al tiempo y menos si entre ellos mismos no se daba la comunicación necesaria para aclarar las dudas que los arropaban. Al menos, se dijo para sí misma, ya sé qué pasa con Ikki.

Salió de la sala y antes de salir a tomar el té con el dragón, dio instrucciones a sus empleados para que recogieran con prontitud el desorden de la sala. Además se enteró de la hora aproximada de la cena y dispuso algunas cosas que aún hacían falta.

Se dirigió hacia el lugar dispuesto por Tatsumi para el té y antes de llegar notó que Shiryu ya se encontraba allí. Sonriendo lo saludó y el dragón la recibió con alegría. Miró detenidamente al Dragón y notó en su rostro las huellas de la tristeza… estaba llorando, pensó la Diosa.

Se sentaron en la mesita dispuesta y una de las mucamas se encargó de servir el té, luego por disposición de la Diosa los dejó solos.

Vaya que no cambias, le dijo con alegría el Dragón, siempre te gustaba sentarte a tomar el té en esta parte del jardín. Por cierto está precioso el lugar.

Si, Tatsumi se ha encargado del arreglo del jardín y pienso que ha hecho un buen trabajo..y claro que no cambio, no creíste que me iba a perder la oportunidad de aprovechar tu presencia aquí para volver a degustar de un buen tema de conversación como antes..no, y sonriendo le alcanza una cesta de galletas al Dragón.

Shiryu miró a la Diosa entre divertido y curioso por el rumbo que tomaría la conversación. Conocía bastante a Saouri como para sospechar que esta situación no era tan esporádica como ella quería hacerle ver. Así que se decidió a cambiar de tema de conversación y dijo:

- Todos están muy cambiados no?..Increíble la actitud de Shun y de Ikki. Aunque bueno del Fénix no me extraña mucho, pero Shun cada día se parece más a su hermano.

Saouri miró a Shiryu y recordó la conversación sostenida minutos antes con Ikki. Y mirando al Dragón le respondió:

Si todos han cambiado mucho, pero no es precisamente de ellos de quienes quiero hablar ahora...sino de ti.

Shiryu miró a la Diosa sorprendido antes la manera tan directa como expresaba la situación. Decidió entonces enfrentar los hechos de la manera más clara y precisa para evitar sospechas.

La verdad es que yo no creo que haya cambiado tanto Saouri, soy el mismo soñador de siempre.

Saouri sonrió, vaya, pensó, y yo que creía que el más difícil sería Ikki.

Cuéntame de tu vida Shiryu qué has hecho, cómo va tu matrimonio?

El Dragón sonrió y ya menos tensionado contestó:

Pues bien Saouri, la verdad es que las investigaciones me han llenado de bastantes satisfacciones tanto personales como colectivas y mi matrimonio va muy bien.

Saouri miró al Dragón y suspiró...la conversación decaía y la Diosa sabía que debía hacer algo rápido antes de perder la atención del dragón

¿Por qué aún no has tenido hijos Shiryu?

Esta pregunta impresionó al caballero del Dragón quien no se esperaba lo que la Diosa acababa de expresar. Deseoso de salir de ese trance...contestó rápidamente:

- Pues ya ves las últimas ocupaciones que no permiten que demos ese paso. Sólo eso aún no es el momento.

Saouri miró de nuevo molesta a Shiryu y sin el menor asomo de duda replicó:

¿Soy tu amiga, cierto?

Shiryu se sirvió una taza de té y respondió:

Mas que mi amiga...mi hermana.

La diosa miró de nuevo al Dragón y contestó

A los hermanos no se les miente, no se les evita. Se les dice la verdad. Por qué no me puedes decir la verdad Shiryu? Por qué desde que llegaste tratas de disimular que algo te está pasando, que las cosas no van bien. Temes acaso que te juzgue? ¿O que me burle?

Shiryu bajó la mirada y a pesar de la confusión que en su mente iban provocando las palabras de la Diosa, la miró de nuevo y contestó:

No sé de qué me estás hablando

Maldición! exclamó la Diosa, sabes de qué hablo. Estoy intentando hablar de ti, de 10 años de silencio, de evitar hablarme, de no saber nada de ti. Hablo de la ilusión de tu boda y de tu esposa..por Dios Shiryu hablo de ese momento en que te perdiste y yo te perdí a ti.

El dragón miró de nuevo a la Diosa y respondió:

No sabría qué decir. Andas empeñada con eso de que estoy mal y no es así, Saouri créeme yo estoy bien.

No es así…pero nada puedo hacer sino confías en mí. Vamos sabes que siempre hemos confiado el uno en el otro, por qué ahora no confías en mí? – y diciendo esto, tomó la mano del dragón.

Será porque no hay nada que contar, respondió Shiryu, y agarrando fuertemente la mano de la Diosa agregó, creo que lo mejor es que descanse, como siempre un placer compartir contigo el té.

Saouri soltó la mano del Dragón y bastante adolorida por lo sucedido respondió:

Hubiera querido compartir contigo algo más. Pero creo que debo darte tiempo para que aclares tus ideas y podamos hablar.

El dragón se levantó de la mesa y afirmó:

Verás que no hay nada que aclarar. – Y diciendo esto, atravesó el jardín y entró a la mansión.

La Diosa se quedó meditando sobre la conversación sostenida con el Dragón y lo poco que este había dicho. A pesar de ello, se dio cuenta que Shiryu era tal vez el que más ayuda necesitaba porque no sabía cómo expresar todo el dolor que guardaba dentro.

Vaya tarea la que me asigné, pensó, y suspirando siguió tomando su taza de té.

Cuando Ikki iba subiendo no sin alguna dificultad las escaleras de la mansión se encontró de frente con Shiryu. El amable dragón le preguntó al fénix sobre su estado e inclusive se había ofrecido llevarlo hasta su recámara, pero Ikki se había negado. Shiryu entendió que su amigo estaría bien y siguió su camino hacia el jardín donde la Diosa seguro lo estaba esperando para tomar el té.

El fénix subió las escaleras y decidido se acercó al cuarto de su hermano. Es el momento de hablar con él, pensó. Pero antes de que pudiera llamar a la puerta sintió unos dedos que recorrían su espalda y una voz muy sensual que dijo a sus espaldas:

Vas a perder el tiempo con él?...mejor y nos divertimos tú y yo un rato.

Ikki se dio la vuelta y vio a Shunrei. Se veía terriblemente sensual, su cabello suelto y su piel brillante por el baño que recién había tomado. Venía envuelta sólo con una toalla que dejaba ver sus piernas y parte de su pecho. El Fénix se quedó sin aliento al verla ahí parada, pero de un momento a otro recordó las palabras del Dragón en la escalera y le dijo en voz baja:

Estás loca? Tu esposo acaba de bajar y puede subir en cualquier momento.

Shunrei extendió sus brazos y abrazó al fénix por el cuello. Ikki trató de soltarse pero muy en el fondo se sentía bastante excitado por ella. Antes de pensar en cualquier cosa la besó y ella quien respondió a su beso de manera salvaje. Por un momento el sentir de nuevo el cuerpo de esa mujer hizo que el Fénix olvidara el lugar donde se encontraba e incluso el peligro que supondría si alguien se daba cuenta.

La pasión entre ellos era irrefrenable, pero de un momento a otro Ikki evocó el recuerdo del Dragón que le había intentado ayudar en la escalera, el hecho de que Shiryu siempre había estado con él y la manera como le había pagado. Todas esas cosas vinieron a su mente y de un momento a otro se soltó de la mujer.

No, dijo, este es el peor error que puedo cometer.

Shunrei lo miró entre sorprendida y divertida. Se arregló la toalla que la cubría y dijo:

Ese error ya lo cometiste cariño o lo has olvidado?

Ikki la miró y algo más calmado contestó:

Para mi desgracia no. Pero no volveré a caer en él.

Ay vamos Ikki! Exclamó la mujer, ni que hubiera estado tan mal. Te divertiste mucho esa noche.

Tú no te das cuenta del daño que hicimos? Preguntó el Fénix. Ya no amas a Shiryu? No te das cuenta que si se entera lo vamos a destrozar. Eso no te importa?

Pues…a ti no te importó en ese momento o no Ikki, afirmó Shunrei.

No sabes cuanto me arrepiento, ese día ha sido el peor de mi vida. Créeme que si pudiera volvería hacia atrás para enmendar mi error, respondió Ikki con un dejo de amargura en su voz.

Pero ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, aunque de hecho yo no me arrepiento de nada., respondió Shunrei.

Tanto lo odias, preguntó Ikki

No lo odio Ikki, sería imposible odiar a Shiryu. Pero tú me gustas mucho Ikki y lo sabes.

Ikki miró a Shunrei y notó la tensión en el ambiente. No era para menos, las cosas que habían pasado entre ellos estaban lejos de un juego de niños y ella aún quería seguir el asunto.

-Shunrei yo..pero se detuvo al ver a la mujer que dejaba caer una lágrima por su mejilla.

Yo no sé por qué me atraes tanto Ikki?...yo sé que Shiryu es el mejor hombre que hay…pero le falta la pasión que a ti te sobra. Quiero esa pasión Fénix, quiero volverte a sentir y no soy mala por ello.

Aquí no hay buenos ni malos, respondió el Fénix

Sólo un beso más por favor Ikki, dijo Shunrei y abrazándolo de nuevo por el cuello se acerca a sus labios.

Ikki cerró los ojos y acercó sus labios a la mujer cuando ambos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta de la habitación de Shun, quien salía y al mirar la escena preguntó:

Ikki qué está pasando aquí?

Shunrei se soltó rápidamente del Fénix y mirando a Shun dijo:

Le estaba ayudando, ya ves que viene medio ebrio y no podía subir las escaleras bien, pero ya que sales me puedes ayudar no?

Ikki miró a Shun y descubrió en sus ojos la verdad. Su hermano descubrió el engaño a su amigo y ese podía ser el detonante para una nueva confrontación. Shun miró a Shunrei y dijo:

Yo le ayudo, gracias Shunrei

La mujer sonrió y sin decir nada más corrió a su habitación.

Shun cogió a Ikki del hombro tan pronto como Shunrei entró a su cuarto y le dijo:

Y bien?

Ikki con una expresión fría miró a su hermano y dijo:

-Entremos.

Ambos entraron al cuarto de Shun y cerraron la puerta.


	6. Chapter 6

Después de entrar en su habitación, Shunrei vivía momentos que iban del nerviosismo a la culpa. Sabía que Ikki arreglaría las cosas con su hermano para evitar conflictos y que si por algún motivo las cosas se salieran de control, Shiryu jamás creería la versión que otros dieran sobre ella…y menos si ella se adelantaba primero. Debía pensar bien lo que le diría al Dragón y la manera como lo haría pensar que lo que Shun afirmaba era mentira...producto tal vez de la ira que sentía contra su hermano.

Sonrió ante la idea y mirándose frente al espejo de la habitación palpó sus labios y recordó los momentos que había vivido antes…Ikki, se dijo así misma y cerró sus ojos. Dejó caer la toalla que la cubría y evocó de nuevo la noche de pasión que disfrutó junto al Fénix…

Shiryu había llamado avisando que como de costumbre él no podría acompañarla a cenar esa noche porque tenía trabajo. Shunrei se sentó de nuevo como tantas veces en el comedor de su lujoso apartamento y malhumorada bebió la quinta copa del vino que había destapado para "revivir" aquello que una vez los había unido.

Su estadía en la ciudad no había sido tan buena como ella afirmaba. Cuando llegó a Alemania ofreció a ese mundo hostil su corazón y aquellos que la rodearon lo ultrajaron y arrancaron, devolviéndole la coraza dura con la que podía encubrir sus acciones a diario. Pensaba con amargura en lo que había sido de ella...la dulce y ciega Shunrei que creía en la bondad del espíritu, que amó como sólo se puede amar en la vida al hombre que creyó era el elegido…pero que ahora no podía verlo diferente a uno más…a otro igual.

Qué había pasado?...por qué su Dragón había preferido seguir sacrificando su vida al servicio de los demás y aún no pensaba en sus necesidades, en su relación de pareja y su matrimonio. Tantos años esperándolo para que cumpliera con su misión y ahora notaba que esa misión lo perseguiría de por vida. Una vez por Atena y ahora por quién?...decía. No era suficiente con todo el dolor y sufrimiento que los había perseguido por años? La muerte de Dokho quien había sido como un padre adoptivo no había sido a la final un mensaje, ese y otros pensamientos más la acompañaban en esa mesa del frío apartamento en el que ahora vivía.

Cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta, se levantó con bastante dificultad, y es que a pesar de haber estado bebiendo en cantidades alarmantes aún no se acostumbraba a los efectos del alcohol en su cuerpo. De un momento a otro pensó que Shiryu le quería dar una sorpresa, pero luego recordó que el Dragón tenía llaves y que sería tonto que golpeara la puerta, así con un dejo de fastidio decidió abrir la puerta. Es necesario que contrate a alguien, pensó, estas funciones ya no me quedan.

Abrió la puerta y en ella se encontraba un extraño Ikki, que a grandes rasgos se veía medio desorientado y para variar ebrio, según le había contado Shiryu, el Fénix estaba triunfando en sus negocios pero a la vez había aumentado su necesidad por el alcohol y las mujeres. Vaya pobre Ikki, pensó con amargura Shunrei, parecía que al final todos estaban condenados a pagar por los pecados cometidos, como si ninguno mereciera ya la redención.

Hola Shunrei, exclamó el Fénix, Shiryu está?

Eh..hola Ikki, respondió la mujer, pues no, no está en este momento.

Ah, rayos, quería saludarlo. Bueno, mejor me retiro, buenas noches Shunrei, un gusto saludarte.

Y ya iba a dar media vuelta para retirarse cuando Shunrei algo contrariada dijo:

- Ikki espera, Shiryu se demora pero sé que le gustará verte, así que por qué no sigues y me acompañas.

Ikki miró los ojos de la mujer y vio en ellos mucha tristeza sumada a un dejo de esperanza proyectada en su voz.

Pues…espero no incomodarte en verdad, si quieres regreso mañana.

Shunrei miró de nuevo al Fénix y comprendió que en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo que hace años había conocido, rebelde y un poco loco. Nadie le diría a Ikki qué hacer nunca y eso era lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, de la manera más cordial había rechazado su invitación y ahora no podía menos que rogarle que se quedara, ella no quería estar sola otra noche más.

Ikki, por favor quédate, no quiero cenar sola.

Ikki sopesó sus posibilidades y mirando de nuevo los ojos de Shunrei encontró el mismo miedo a la soledad que él deseaba esconder a todos, armándose de valor decidió ayudarle y de paso ayudarse un poco, al menos esa noche cenaría acompañado.

Está bien, dijo Ikki, esperaré contigo a Shiryu y mientras podemos cenar, me muero de hambre.

Shunrei sonrió y retirándose de la puerta, dejó pasar al Fénix.

Pero de un momento a otro sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un impulsivo Dragón quien viendo a su mujer desnuda sintió renacer de nuevo su deseo casi dormido y empezó a besarla con la firme intención de hacerle el amor. Shunrei se sorprendió ante ese arrebato inusitado de su marido pero decidió no rechazarlo. Esta puede ser la oportunidad perfecta para dar mi versión antes que Shun se me adelante, pensó la mujer y sonriendo se dejó llevar por el momento.

Mientras tanto, Hyoga abría los ojos y en silencio contemplaba a Fler que dormitaba de manera profunda. Detallaba con mucha precisión sus rasgos, ella siempre le había gustado y sabía que la amaba, pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho, su amor se había transformado en una rutina agotadora y el carácter de ambos estaba trastornado, el de él por la culpa que lo agobiaba hace 5 años, y el de ella por la sospecha de lo sucedido.

Fler jamás le había preguntado nada, nunca le había cuestionado sus acciones y su amor parecía ser más fuerte a lo largo del paso del tiempo. Pero por alguna extraña razón Hyoga notaba que había un manto de duda que velaba su tranquilidad, si sus instintos no lo engañaban casi podría afirmar que ella sabía lo que había sucedido y prefería cerrarse en un mutismo que terminaría por acabarlos a los dos si él no se animaba a empezar, pero cómo explicarle a alguien que se ama que se falló de esa manera, si Fler sospecha algo, la certeza terminaría por alejarla y eso sería casi la muerte para el cisne.

Se acerca a ella y la abraza con fuerza, la toma entre sus brazos y ella al sentirlo abre los ojos y sonríe:

Pudiste descansar, le pregunta

Sí claro, ya necesitábamos dormir no, el viaje ha sigo agotador. Dormiste bien?

Sí amor, responde Fler y calla, cierra los ojos y abraza a Hyoga con más fuerza.

Hyoga se aferra a su abrazo y así se quedan unos minutos hasta que él se suelta con delicadez y le dice:

Te he dicho lo hermosa que eres?

Fler sonrió y ante las palabras de Hyoga lo besó en los labios. Esos eran los momentos que ella ansiaba y que le aseguraban que lo que pasaba con el cisne era realidad.

De un momento a otro Hyoga volvió a abrazarla y besándola en la boca cerró de nuevo los ojos y se obligó a no pensar.

Cuando Ikki entró al cuarto de Shun se movió entre dos sentimientos opuestos, primero la vergüenza por la situación en la que su hermano lo encontró y la rabia que le producía el haber vuelto a caer en el juego de Shunrei. El fénix entró y se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraba en la habitación y tomándose la cabeza entre las manos miraba la alfombra.

Shun trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, no era ningún tonto para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, Ikki estaba en una escena muy comprometedora con Shunrei, la esposa de Shiryu y no era lógica la explicación que le habían dado, ahí pasaba algo pensó el peliverde. Por eso, cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación, trató de pensar en cosas completamente diferentes para no caer de nuevo en esos accesos de ira que se estaban volviendo tan frecuentes cuando se encontraba cerca de su hermano.

Ikki levantó la cabeza y mirando a Shun, dice:

No es lo que parece

Shun soltó el picaporte de la puerta y con calma respondió:

Qué parece? Estabas en el corredor besándote con la esposa de Shiryu, no creo que pueda parecer algo diferente.

Ikki cerró los ojos y tratando de evitar la tormenta que se avecinaba, respiró profundo y miró a su hermano fijamente

Te digo que no pasó nada, mejor explícame bien eso de tu próximo matrimonio.

Shun miró a Ikki y continúo diciendo

Porque no mejor hablamos de cómo es que te metes con las esposas de tus amigos y crees que me debo hacer el ciego ante eso.

Ikki se puso en pie de una vez y gritó:

Si crees que puedes desviar las cosas para que se me olvide lo grosero que has sido estás muy equivocado, ya te dije que no pasó nada y más te vale que no digas nada a nadie o sino, y tratando de controlarse nuevamente cerró sus puños y miró a su hermano.

Shun miró a su hermano y comprendió que el Fénix no iba a hablar sobre lo sucedido entre Shunrei y él; el caballero de Andrómeda decidió entonces terminar la conversación con él antes que pelearan de nuevo, no se sentía nada tranquilo y prefirió dejar que Ikki se calmara y así poder hablar más pausadamente, además, pensó, mi hermano está bebido y cuando se pone así no hay quien lo pare.

Está bien Ikki, respondió Shun con calma, no creo que sea bueno que hablemos en este momento. Lo más sano es esperar a que ambos estemos calmados, hay mucho que decir no crees?

Ikki se acercó a su hermano y con un tono bastante frío respondió

No te vas a casar, no quiero que repitas los mismos errores de otros, no sé nada de tu novia ni de lo que has hecho en este tiempo y eso no me agrada.

Con sorpresa Shun sólo atinó a replicar:

No entiendo qué tienes en contra de Sara, no la conoces y no sabes el bien que me ha hecho. Ikki no soy un niño.

Ikki se acercó más a Shun y con una velocidad impresionante abraza a un atónito Andrómeda que responde abrazando fuertemente a su hermano.

Aún eres mi hermanito, Shun. Yo siempre te veré como mi hermanito.

Lo sé, afirmó Shun.


	7. Chapter 7

Fler no sabía que usar en esa velada, el momento que temía se acercaba y ella no podía postergar más ese encuentro; sabía que hasta ahora las cosas las había podido esquivar con facilidad, aparentar la dureza y resentimiento que sentía hacia Saouri había sido fácil a los ojos de Hyoga, el hombre que amaba no había podido descubrir en su mirada el dolor que le atravesaba, las dudas y los recuerdos que pugnaban por separarlos pero que ella ocultaba casi de manera estoica.

Al tomar por tercera vez de su maleta el vestido azul que había llevado, Hyoga salía del cuarto de baño con una toalla secándose el cuerpo. Fler no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de fascinación por la belleza física del hombre que se encontraba frente a ella…pero de nuevo la noche, la maldita noche acudía a sus ojos y ensombrecía su felicidad.

- Que delicia de baño, ya lo necesitaba y sacudiendo de nuevo su alborotado cabello rubio miró a Fler preguntándole:

- En verdad sabes lo bella que eres?

Fler lo miró fijamente y con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo:

- Te vi. besándote con ella esa noche…y apretando nuevamente el vestido entre sus manos, rompió a llorar.

Ikki descansó en el cuarto de Shun mientras este ponía en orden sus cosas, el peliverde reflexionaba sobre la necesidad de arreglar las cosas y a la vez si era o no oportuno contarle al dragón toda la verdad. Shun sabía que Shiryu no era feliz y por más que Ikki haya intentado desviar el tema de conversación, las cosas entre su hermano y Shunrei aún no estaban claras.

Decidió entonces salir del cuarto y darse una ducha, necesitaba al menos poner en orden sus ideas y no quería despertar a su hermano, ya eran demasiadas emociones juntas y no valía la pena adelantarse a lo que tuviera que pasar.

Luego del momento de pasión experimentado, Shunrei abrazó fuertemente a Shiryu quien se acomodó entre sus brazos y la besó en la cabeza. Dispuesta a no dejar pasar la oportunidad, la mujer lo besó nuevamente y le dijo:

- Todos están muy cambiados no crees?, me han dejado impresionada.

Shiryu sonrió y sin poder ocultar la amargura de su rostro, exclamó:

- Es increíble que estemos así, duele vernos tan distantes y fríos. Debo pensar en qué hacer porque siento que mis amigos y hasta yo mismo estamos muy perdidos.

Shunrei miró sagazmente al dragón y sin importarle mucho el significado de las palabras que acababa de escuchar continúo diciendo:

- Es curioso, el que más ha cambiado es Shun, siempre pensé que él era el más especial o por lo menos diferente, pero veo que la sangre es algo que no se puede negar. Se comporta tan salvaje e impertinente como su hermano.

Shiryu notó el tono de voz de Shunrei y mirándola fijamente le pregunta:

- Por qué lo dices?

- Es obvio, respondió la mujer, pero a él lo noto mucho más agresivo que al resto.

- Shun es el más honesto creo yo, afirmó el dragón.

- Pues hoy fue muy grosero conmigo, respondió Shunrei.

Shiryu se sentó de un saltó en la cama y contrariado preguntó:

- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

Shunrei se sentó de manera delicada en el borde de la cama y con una nota de fingida tristeza comentó:

- Cuando salí de tomar el baño Ikki iba subiendo las escaleras, como iba tan ebrio decidí ayudarle porque temí que se cayera, estábamos ya llegando a su cuarto, Shun salió.

- ¿Y qué pasó?, preguntó el Dragón con insistencia.

- Pues salió y nos vio y pensó que Ikki y yo estábamos haciendo no sé que cosas y me dijo que era…, en ese momento la mujer se quedó callada y luego metiendo su cara entre sus manos, rompió a llorar.

Shiryu viendo a Shunrei llorar, la acercó a sus brazos y con rabia mal disimulada le preguntó:

- ¿Qué eras qué?

- Una cualquiera, respondió Shunrei, yo sólo quería ayudar a Ikki y Shun me trató de esa forma.

Shiryu abrazó fuertemente a su esposa y conteniendo su ira respiró profundamente. Era obvio que las cosas estaban fuera de control, pero la actitud de Shun no tenía una explicación válida para el Dragón. Si Andrómeda sabía lo importante que era Shunrei para él, cómo era posible que la hubiera insultado de esa manera y lo peor, de acusarla junto con su hermano de quién sabe cuántas porquerías? Todas esas inquietudes atormentaban al dragón y desprendiéndose del abrazo de su mujer, procedió a vestirse lentamente.

Shunrei se fue calmando paulatinamente y con un dejo de inquietud en su voz le preguntó a Shiryu:

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

El Dragón vistiéndose lentamente la camisa dentro de su pantalón y acomodando con presteza su pantalón, miró con ternura a su mujer y dijo:

- Combatí con mis hermanos por Saouri y lo que siempre quise es que todos estuviéramos en paz y fuéramos felices. Quiero mucho a Shun porque no es sólo el hermano menor de Ikki sino el mío, pero a pesar de todo ese amor que le tengo, creo que es momento de que alguien lo corrija, porque jamás voy a permitir que alguien te falte el respeto de esa manera.

Shunrei, mirando a Shiryu calculó la posible reacción del peliverde, aunque su plan estuviera dando resultado, aún cabía la posibilidad de que Ikki interviniera, ese sí podía ser un gran tropiezo, porque el Fénix podría confirmar la versión de Shun… todo por su querido hermanito como siempre.

Asumiendo una posición aún más sufrida, Shunrei se arrodilló ante el Dragón y le comentó:

- Siento muchísimo que las cosas hayan tomado este rumbo, sabes tan bien como yo que ellos para mí son como mis hermanos. Venimos acá tratando se solucionar muchas cosas y para ver a los viejos amigos, pero creo que fue un error y lo que pasó con Shun me lo confirma. Él actúo de una manera que no me esperaba y haces bien en reclamarle, pero te cuidado con su hermano…sabes que Ikki defenderá a su hermano haga lo que haga.

- Lo sé, pero creo que será consciente de que hay cosas que no se pueden dejar pasar, respondió el Dragón. Y dándole la mano a su esposa le ayuda a levantarse. - No debes avergonzarte por lo que pasó, Shun te pedirá disculpas ya que lo conozco o al menos creía conocerlo.

Shunrei toma de la mano al Dragón y mirándolo a los ojos le dice:

- Por favor, que al menos nadie más se de cuenta, la situación es ya bastante vergonzosa como para que los demás lo sepan, te lo pido por favor.

- No pasará nada, eso te lo aseguro- y soltando delicadamente la mano de la mujer sale de la habitación en busca de Shun.

Seiya decidió hacer las cosas con calma, sentía a Saouri cerca y sabía que ella lo necesitaba. Quería esconderse de su Diosa pero eran más fuertes las ganas de tenerla cerca, por ello decidió salir de su escondite y preparar su entrada triunfal…debía hacerlo bien se repetía de nuevo, al menos tenía ese derecho…ambos debían tenerlo se decía.

Bajó lentamente y cuando alcanzó el piso notó una presencia que lo observaba.

- Maldición, murmuró

- Me preguntaba, cuánto debía esperar para que bajaras de ahí.

Seiya se dio la vuelta lentamente y con una amplia sonrisa, exclamó:

- Quería saber si esta mansión es tan segura como siempre has dicho Saouri y riendo, tomó la mano de la Diosa y la besó.

Saouri sonrió y mirando a Seiya le respondió:

- De vez en cuando algo se nos escapa….sabes que no puedo ser perfecta, ahora, dame un abrazo, así es como se saludan los amigos que vuelven a encontrarse no?

Ante la sola mención de la palabra "amigos" Seiya sonrió con tristeza, si Saouri supiera que era el hombre más feliz del mundo sólo cuando la veía o al menos cuando lo tocaba, entendería que para él ella nunca podría ser su amiga. Dudó por un minuto, pero ante la invitación de su Diosa no pudo menos que armarse de valor y abrazarla fuertemente.

Saouri sonrió y cerrando los ojos pidió al cielo que ese minuto fuera eterno. La respiración de Seiya, su cuerpo, el roce de su cabello…todo eso le ayudaba y la hacía renacer de nuevo, quería y anhelaba tanto al Pegaso, que todas las preocupaciones y miedos se acabaron al menos por un momento con ese abrazo.

Cuando se soltaron de lo que para ellos fue mágico, se quedaron mirando y sonrieron. Pudieron quedarse así durante un buen rato, de no ser por Tatsumi quien interrumpió a la Diosa al avisarle que la cena estaba casi lista.

Seiya sonrió al ver a Tatsumi y acercándose le estrechó fuertemente la mano, mientras le decía:

- Tatsumi, tanto tiempo...

Tatsumi estrechó la mano del Pegaso y mirándolo a los ojos le contestó:

- Me alegro de verlo señor Seiya, su cuarto y sus cosas están donde usted las dejó. Y soltándose procedió a retirarse.

- Tatsumi siempre tan expresivo, exclamó Seiya y mirando de nuevo a la Diosa le preguntó:

- Y los demás?

Saouri miró de una forma inexpresiva al Pegaso y con un dejo de amargura en la voz le contestó:

- Adentro…pero creo que tendrás que verlos por ti mismo….

Seiya, inquieto por tal respuesta le dijo:

- Pasa algo?

- Nada, es sólo que no son los mismos – y algo desanimada, le indicó a Seiya que la acompañara a buscarlos, sin imaginarse la escena que estaría por presenciar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Gracias por los comentarios dejados..en serio que no es de mi interés realizar una novela :) y que quiero continuar la narración con lógica.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Un abrazo**

Sara imaginaba una y otra vez las razones por las cuales Shun podría haberle mentido, se acomodó de nuevo en la silla del avión e intentó relajarse escuchando un poco de música, tal vez sea verdad eso de que la música amansa a las bestias, pensaba, pues sus temores se confrontaban una vez más y en casi todos ellos las peores conclusiones o acciones intentaban dominarla.

La junta de la tarde había sido un éxito, pero a ella no le había importado, sus pensamientos se concentraban de nuevo en la falta de honestidad de la persona en la que más confiaba y por ende en las consecuencias que ese tipo de acciones podrían traer a su relación. Se sentía increíblemente inquieta, aunque se cuestionaba una y otra vez por el tipo de sentimientos que la consumían, ya que si Shun había mentido, algo serio estaba sucediendo…increíble pero cierto Sara, se decía así misma, andas buscando excusas para no empezar a odiarlo….

Tomó de nuevo el libro que llevaba consigo y al compás de la música intentaba recomenzar la lectura donde la había dejado hasta el momento, La Peste de Albert Camus, siempre conseguía distraerla, pero nuevamente cerrando el libro murmuró para sí misma:

- ¿A quién trato de engañar?

Su compañero de silla, la miró por un momento y le dijo:

- Tranquila, a mí también me da miedo volar.

Ella, asombrada por el comentario, soltó una leve carcajada y exclamó:

- Es la costumbre, uno nunca puede confiar, ni siquiera el avión más perfecto te puede brindar la seguridad de no caer.

Y cayendo de nuevo en su mutismo, cerró los ojos y empezó a recordar….

Había conocido a Shun un sábado en la tarde, el café estaba atestado de gente y ella había decidido ubicarse de manera estratégica para evitar cualquier contacto físico con alguno de esos seres que entraban y salían de su lugar favorito. No es que el café fuera una maravilla, era sólo que el ambiente muchas veces permitía poder tomar algo caliente en compañía de un buen libro y por qué no, a veces de un ser humano. Por repetidas experiencias con el género masculino, había decidido dedicarse a otro tipo de actividades, si bien era cierto que su trabajo era muy demandante, aún tenía la posibilidad de internarse en ella misma olvidando la rutina y los sin sabores del día a día.

De repente, unos ojos captaron su atención de manera inmediata, divertida, notó que al menos un gran porcentaje de la población femenina miraba en esa dirección. El causante de todo esto, era un joven de cabellos verdes que de manera insegura buscaba un sitio para sentarse y beber el café que había comprado en el lugar. Sara intentó disimular el asombro que el muchacho había producido en ella, la mayoría de los hombres en París poseen ese aire atractivo y seductor, pero ese muchacho que era increíblemente guapo, no era consciente de tal situación y por extraño que fuera, trataba de evitar las miradas que su sola presencia atraía.

Tomando el libro con fuerza se dispuso a no seguir la observación de tan interesante espécimen, aunque sentía muchísima curiosidad, agachó la cabeza de tal manera que parecía realmente concentrada en lo que estaba leyendo. Cuestión de hormonas, pensó y riendo para sus adentros, se obligó a retomar de nuevo su lectura. Hasta ese momento, todo hubiera podido seguir de manera normal, si de repente una voz no le hubiera preguntado:

- Disculpe señorita¿esta silla está ocupada?

Levantando los ojos lentamente del libro, sintió que el calor de sus mejillas aumentaba. Con nerviosismo miró a los ojos de su acompañante y le contestó:

- Tal parece que no, si gusta puede sentarse.

El muchacho de los ojos verdes, agradeció con una sonrisa tímida el gesto y descargando sus cosas, procedió a sentarse junto a ella.

Sara retomó de nuevo el libro, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué era lo que estaba leyendo. Intentaba no mirar a su acompañante y disimular un poco la inquietud que el mismo producía en ella. Respiró pausadamente y divertida, notó que el muchacho no dejaba de mirar el nombre del libro que ella intentaba leer.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?, le preguntó de manera seria.

- Disculpe, dijo el muchacho y sus mejillas empezaron a sonrosarse, es sólo que me gusta ese autor, me encanta la profundidad de sus escritos y podría decir sin temor a equivocarme que es uno de los imprescindibles para los fanáticos de la lectura.

- ¿Usted cree?, comentó Sara de manera divertida, pues hasta ahora comienzo su lectura y en verdad ha empezado a fascinarme.

El muchacho sonrió de nuevo y mirándola le respondió:

- Es su característica más interesante, cualquiera que lo conoce se apasiona con él.

- Sí, creo que tiene usted razón, eso pasa con éste. Y sonriendo de nuevo, tomó otro sorbo de café.

El muchacho bebió también su café y extendiéndole la mano le dijo:

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Shun.

Sorprendida y muy a su pesar fascinada, estrechó la mano que le extendían y con un toque de frialdad, contestó:

- El mío Sara…

El avión despegó y Sara abrió nuevamente los ojos, vaya recuerdos, los cerró de nuevo y esta vez intentó sólo dormitar.

Después de un corto pero refrescante baño, Shun no dejaba de pensar, eran muchas las cosas que debía digerir o al menos tratar de entender para no equivocarse como lo había estado haciendo hasta ahora. Culpaba a Ikki de muchas cosas, pero en el fondo sabía que él también le había fallado a su hermano, tal vez el problema es que yo también me alejé de él, pensó, igual todo puede cambiar y aunque las cosas no sean como antes, he de intentar hacerlas mejor, se decía.

Salió del baño y rápidamente se dirigió a su cuarto, ya estaba a punto de entrar en éste cuando la voz de Shiryu lo llamó.

El peliverde dio la vuelta rápidamente y en cuestión de segundos, evitó la mano del Dragón que se dirigía a su cara y fue a dar contra la pared.

Impresionado, Shun miró al Dragón y lo que vio le hizo presentir que estaba en problemas, intentó esquivar a Shiryu, pero éste adivinando sus movimientos, lo agarró de improviso y lo lanzó de nuevo contra la pared. Adolorido, Andrómeda devolvió el golpe, pero el dragón lo evitó y utilizando su pierna derecha redujo a Shun contra el piso, diciéndole:

- Nunca, óyeme bien, Nunca se te ocurra volver a insultar a mi mujer.

Aspirando un poco de aire y aún medio mareado por el golpe recibido, Shun ordenó sus ideas y lleno de rabia, contestó:

- No le he dicho nada, pero si se lo dijera, creo que se lo tiene bien merecido.

Shiryu siguió haciendo presión contra el cuerpo de Shun y volvió a decirle:

- Te estoy hablando en serio, cuida tu boca y trata de pensar para hablar, es un sano ejercicio. Siempre me habías parecido el más inteligente de todos, ahora me doy cuenta de lo inmaduro que eres.

Shun, imposibilitado para moverse, concentró toda su energía y su rabia en el Dragón, sintió de nuevo el cosmo que muchas veces lo había acompañado y con rudeza empujó a Shiryu quien sorprendido intentó agarrarlo de nuevo. Shun se movió rápidamente y cogiendo al Dragón por la espalda, lo agarra fuertemente y le dice:

- ¿A quién crees que le dices inmaduro? No sé qué te diría tu mujercita, pero yo no le he dicho nada. Además¿qué si lo hiciera?, ella cree que tiene la suficiente honradez como para desmentir lo que estaba haciendo con mi hermano?

Ante estas palabras, el dragón se soltó rápidamente y sorprendiendo a Shun, lo golpea salvajemente en el estómago sin darle la posibilidad al otro de que se defendiera, Shiryu golpeó una y otra vez a Andrómeda, quien intentaba defenderse sin éxito. Casi sin aliento observó la furia del Dragón y comprendió que se había equivocado en la manera como lo había tratado, comprendió el dolor que habían provocado sus palabras y decidió no defenderse y esperar hasta que Shiryu descargara en él, el peso del dolor que llevaba.

Para Andrómeda los minutos pasaban lentamente y la furia del Dragón no amainaba, cuando de repente una voz conocida por él y una situación mil veces vivida le hacían entender que su hermano iba de nuevo al rescate.

- Espero que no te hayas cansado mucho….dijo Ikki quien con rabia tomó el puño del Dragón y lo lanzó hacia atrás. Luego, lo golpeó en el rostro y lo dejó tendido en el suelo, posteriormente, el Fénix se volvió de nuevo a su hermano quien yacía en el piso y le preguntó:

- ¿Estás bien?

Shun poco a poco fue incorporándose y secándose la sangre de su labio con su mano le respondió:

- No es que me queje, pero creo que ya va siendo hora que dejes de salvarme.

Ikki lo miró tiernamente y le dijo:

- Has aprendido a defenderte…pero creo que aún te falta, me podrías explicar ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Shun iba a responderle a Ikki, cuando fue interrumpido por Shiryu quien levantándose del piso, se acercó rápidamente al lugar donde estaban los hermanos e intervino diciendo:

- No tienes por qué intervenir Ikki, este asunto lo estamos resolviendo Shun y yo.

Ikki miró fríamente al Dragón y con un dejo de ironía en su voz respondió:

- No creo que hayas estado resolviendo nada golpeando a mi hermano ¿o sí?, agradece que estamos en la casa de Saouri, porque si hubiera sido en otro lugar te aseguro que esto no se hubiera quedado así.

Shiryu cerró lentamente sus puños y visiblemente molesto respondió:

- Es que esto no se va a quedar así, Shun ha ofendido gravemente a Shunrei e incluso se ha atrevido a meterte a ti en todo este enredo, traté de hablar con él y ha seguido en su farsa, sinceramente no puedo entender qué diablos le está pasando a tu hermano.

Ikki miró a Shun y de inmediato comprendió la gravedad de la situación, era lógico que su hermano le contaría al Dragón toda la verdad, pero el Fénix no se esperaba que eso sucediera tan rápidamente, visiblemente contrariado, desvió la mirada y retomando de nuevo el control de sus emociones, contestó:

- En todo caso, debiste preguntarme a mí primero, porque la verdad es que…

- La verdad es que yo sí me equivoqué, interrumpió Andrómeda, quien apesadumbrado por la situación que estaban viviendo, decidió calmar las cosas y darle a Shiryu al menos un momento de calma.

El Fénix miró nuevamente a su hermano y guardando silencio esperó a que Shun terminara.

- Yo creo que sí ofendí a Shunrei y me disculpo Shiryu, jamás debí decir nada y tampoco ofenderte de esa manera, quiero que me disculpes por mi actitud.

Shiryu miró a Shun y con un dejo de cansancio en su voz le respondió:

- Creo que si hubiéramos empezado por ahí nada de esto hubiera sucedido, disculpa mi actitud por favor.

Shun sonrió tristemente y mirando a Shiryu se acercó y extendió su mano. El dragón la apretó y terminó diciendo:

- Ella es lo más importante para mí, cualquier cosa que le pase o que la afecte, me afecta a mí. Es la mujer con quien he decidido pasar el resto de mis días y por ella hago lo que sea. Te pido que por favor no vuelvas a mezclar las cosas, sé que andas molesto, pero esa no es la salida.

Andrómeda asintió levemente y soltó la mano de Shiryu, éste, avanzó luego a Ikki y mirándolo le dijo:

- Perdóname por lo que acabas de presenciar, no creo que sea justo lo que pasó y menos que hayas sido metido en todo este embrollo sin tener nada que ver.

Ikki cayó en un mutismo absoluto y Shiryu creyó que se debía a la sorpresa por la acusación de su hermano, pero el Fénix sentía que el sentimiento de culpa lo asfixiaba y que era preciso aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas.

- Shiryu, dijo Ikki, yo creo que es un buen momento para…

- Para que nos disculpes, interrumpió de nuevo Shun y mirando a Ikki le imploró sin palabras que guardara silencio, - mi hermano y yo tenemos que hablar y arreglarnos para la cena, concluyó.

- Tienen razón, yo he de arreglarme también, dijo el Dragón.

Los tres cayeron en un silencio incómodo que fue interrumpido por el grito de Tatsumi, ya que en la pelea, algunas cosas habían quedado destrozadas y el mayordomo acababa de notarlo. Detrás de él estaban Seiya y Saouri que quedaron asombrados ante el espectáculo que presenciaban.

- ¿Alguien me quiere explicar qué demonios pasó aquí?, dijo Seiya, quien adelantando a Tatsumi se paró en medio de los tres caballeros.

- ¡Seiya! Dijo Shun¿cuándo llegaste?

- Acabo de llegar, respondió el Pegaso visiblemente contrariado y mirando a Shun fijamente le preguntó: - ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?

Shun desvió la mirada y dijo:

- Fue un accidente.

- Un accidente que destrozó una pared y causó ciertos daños, no es cierto?

- Sí, musitó Shun.

- Seiya, yo estoy alegre de verte de nuevo, pero en serio que no es momento para hablar, interrumpió Ikki., lo mejor es que vaya a arreglarme, continuo diciendo.

- Ikki, espera, dijo Saouri, hay que aclarar las cosas

- Es hora…ya lo sé, dijo Ikki y mirando a Shiryu le dijo:

- Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

- Shiryu miró al Fénix e imploró en voz baja:

- Hoy no.


	9. Chapter 9

**Perdón por el olvido pero a ver si esta vez ya lo termino, igual todo sigue igual de enredado pero que no se diga que no lo intentan..un saludo!**

Hyoga golpeó por enésima vez la puerta del baño donde Fler permanecía encerrada. La rubia se había metido ahí, luego de confesarle que conocía toda la verdad sobre su pequeño desliz con Saouri. El cisne había quedado conmocionado por la noticia y sentía que la felicidad que tanto había buscado con ella se desmoronaba rápidamente.

- Fler, gritó, por favor déjame explicarte.

Pero nuevamente no hubo respuesta y la puerta seguía sin abrirse.

- Fler…quiero explicarte todo, por favor escúchame, sal y podremos solucionarlo.

Fler de pie frente al espejo del baño escuchaba los gritos de Hyoga, sentía su pulso agitado y conmocionada por lo inesperado de la situación se propuso tranquilizarse, había dicho o hecho las cosas bien? Esa duda la atormentaba y más cuando escuchaba al Cisne tan angustiado y tan culpable. La duda, los celos e incluso la rabia la habían incitado a desahogarse, el hecho de estar en la casa de la mujer que tanto odió la había llevado a soltar a rienda suelta su dolor y perder los estribos frente a Hyoga, quien nunca había conocido toda la verdad de la situación.

Hyoga dejó de golpear la puerta del baño y frustrado se sentó en la cama, apesadumbrado cerró sus ojos y comenzó a llorar mientras recordaba una vez más esa noche…

-Espero que no te haya molestado mi visita Hyoga.

Saouri se encontraba en la puerta de su casa, la dulce y tierna mujer que a pesar de su apariencia frágil se había convertido en su adoración, en su Diosa. Entraba de nuevo en su vida y cuando el Cisne menos se lo esperaba, ahora que la tenía en su refugio, debía moverse con cuidado, ya que a pesar de haberla querido antes, él se sentía sumamente atraído por una rubia de Asgard que siempre lo había amado.

Fler no se encontraba esa noche en la casa puesto que había ido con sus nuevas amigas a celebrar una de tantas locuras de la nieve y el caballero del Cisne se había sentido sumamente cansado para acompañarla.

Por eso y cuando menos se lo esperaba recibió con sorpresa a su Diosa, ella lo había encontrado dos días antes en Siberia y habían hablado de todo y de nada, los proyectos, los amigos, los romances…ninguno de los dos había mencionado a Seiya o a Fler, todo se había mantenido en silencio, tácitamente habían dejado de lado los recuerdos y el peso de haberse gustado durante un tiempo.

Hyoga le dio su dirección a Saouri y ella le prometió que iría a visitarlo, lo que el Cisne no imaginaba era que la visita se realizaría de una manera tan rápida y menos en las circunstancias en las que se presentaba.

- Pasa, fue lo primero que dijo Hyoga y con rapidez tomó el abrigo de la Diosa que esa noche lucía especialmente radiante.

- Vaya que lindo hogar, exclamó Saouri y con un dejo de nostalgia tomó una foto en la que se encontraban los 5 caballeros de bronce algo despeinados pero felices, justo antes de partir con rumbos diferentes.

- Recuerdo ese día, dijo melancólicamente el Cisne, creo que nunca había visto a Ikki tan molesto con una foto y menos a Shiryu quien nos tapaba con su cabello, ese día las corrientes de aire por poco y lo enloquecen.

Saouri sonrió y dejando de lado el portarretrato miró de nuevo a Hyoga quien era a lo sumo y después de Seiya el hombre con el que más cerca se hubiera podido encontrar jamás.

Hyoga se separó de la Diosa y con presteza y delicadeza le ofreció un trago, Saouri aceptó la bebida y se dirigió a la pequeña sala del Cisne que tenía en esos momentos la chimenea prendida.

- Es muy acogedor tu hogar, definitivamente así es el estilo de Hyoga.

Hyoga sonrió y alcanzándole el trago a la Diosa se sentó al lado de ella en los cojines que se encontraban dispuestos para ello en la sala, se quedaron mirando la madera mientras era quemada por el fuego y por un momento recrearon todo lo que habían vivido hasta el momento.

Fue el Cisne quien algo incómodo rompió el silencio y con un tono tranquilo preguntó:

- ¿Y qué ha sido de los otros?

Saouri sin dejar de mirar el fuego, respondió:

- He estado pendiente de cada uno de ellos, tal vez del que más cerca he estado es de Shun, como sabes Ikki trabaja conmigo pero casi nunca está presente y pues Shiryu anda muy ocupado en Alemania.

Hyoga sonrió y con melancolía recordó las viejas batallas, las tristezas por los amigos muertos y la esperanza por salir adelante. Sintió que aunque le pesara a él y a la Diosa debía preguntar nuevamente...

- Y Seiya?

Saouri se concentró aún más en el crepitar del fuego, bebió otro trago y sin inmutarse respondió a la pregunta hecha por el Cisne

- Ha estado en el Santuario, él es ahora el caballero de Sagitario.

- Vaya que bien, uno de nosotros que siguió la vena de la constelación y el orden lógico de las cosas, afirmó Hyoga.

- ¿Crees que hice mal? Lo interrumpió Atena, crees que debí mantenerlos en el Santuario?, que así hubiera sido todo diferente y mejor?

- No lo sé, respondió Hyoga, no sé por qué ahora hablamos de todo esto si el acuerdo tácito entre nosotros siempre fue el silencio.

- Yo sí sé, respondió Saouri, el destino nos persigue y lo hará siempre, ninguno de ustedes quería esto y siento como si fueran víctimas una vez más del capricho de su Diosa.

Ante esta respuesta Hyoga no se movió de su lugar pero guardó silencio, de manera culpable vio las lágrimas de dolor que corrían por el rostro de Saouri y torpemente intentó abrazarla.

Saouri se dejó llevar por el abrazo del cisne y lentamente miró los ojos del Cisne que aunque distantes para ella, hablaban de la profundidad de su ser y la inocencia de su alma, los ojos más hermosos que había visto y que ahora se posaban lentamente en ella. Vencida como estaba y a punto de derrumbarse de nuevo fue acercando su rostro lentamente a Hyoga, quien nervioso y un tanto ilusionado espero de manera tranquila a la Diosa.

Saouri depositó un labio suave y tierno en los labios de Hyoga, el Cisne respondió de manera calmada y delicada a esa demostración de afecto de la Diosa, pero no se confundió sobre el significado del mismo, lentamente fue separándose y de manera decidida bajó la mirada.

Saouri levantó su mano y acarició la mejilla del Cisne, Hyoga tomó su mano y mirándola fijamente le preguntó:

- Seiya?

Saouri apretó la mano de Hyoga y con firmeza acercó de nuevo su rostro, Hyoga cerró los ojos y una imagen apareció en su mente, nítida y clara como siempre, la imagen de la mujer que amaba y que probablemente estaría por llegar.

Se retiró nuevamente y con delicadeza miró de nuevo a la Diosa, Saouri entendió su silencio y sonriendo afirmó,

- Que suerte tiene Fler.

- La misma que tiene Seiya, no permitamos que se nos confundan.

Y se quedaron en silencio sin notar que unos ojos azules habían estado espiando la escena en la ventana de la casa.

El ruido de la puerta del baño hizo que el Cisne regresara al presente, con lágrimas en los ojos notó como Fler se acercaba y besaba su cabellera mientras recogía su vestido azul.

- Fler …yo….esa noche yo

Fler miró a Hyoga y con calma evitó que siguiera hablando, puso sus dedos sobre su boca y lo invitó a callar.

Mientras tanto, Ikki estaba encerrado en la habitación de Shun, el peliverde intentaba arreglarse lo mejor posible para que nadie notara el golpe recibido de la mano del Dragón.

- Siento lo que pasó, dijo Ikki, jamás pensé que esto se saliera de control.

- No importa, dijo secamente Shun, de hecho Shiryu cree que soy un idiota y que si no me hubiera dejado de pegar no lo hubiera lamentado.

Ikki sonrió levemente y trató de arreglarse para la famosa cena que sería según los pronósticos un desastre, pero igual, pensó, ya todos somos un desastre.

Shun adolorido por los golpes desempacó su camisa de la maleta y procedió a ponérsela, Ikki se limitó a mirar por la ventana mientras su hermano se arreglaba y con un silencio absoluto meditaba sobre las acciones a tomar.

Shun miró a su hermano y recordando algo extrajo de su maleta un paquete pequeño.

- Fénix, gritó y lo lanzó hacia su hermano.

Ikki volteó rápidamente y atrapando el paquete lo tomó entre sus dedos y mirando a su hermano no atinó a responder.

- Ay Ikki qué nadie te ha regalado nada nunca? Se abre…así funciona, dijo un sonriente Shun.

Ikki miró de nuevo a Shun y en su sonrisa descubrió la dulzura disfrazada en el cuerpo de un adulto, sonrió y rompió el papel de regalo.

- Una camisa??????...ay Shun dónde crees que he estado?

Shun resopló y le arrojó a su hermano el periódico que encontró a la mano.

- Se dice gracias…Fénix

A lo que un sonriente Fénix, esquivando el periódico, le respondió:

- De nada Andrómeda…..


End file.
